DB LOSE:Dragon Ball Legacy Of the Saiyans
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: What happened before Frieza, between the SAIYANS and TUFFLES?What if Goku and Tarble were sent to earth and were kin? what if Goku would show his thanks and would be sad for the rest of the Saiyans' upbringing and torture under Frieza and the TUFFLES? Read this fic to know more about it and about things from pre-Db era to DBZ AND MORE. plus read and review and pm
1. Chapter 1

_**SAGA 1: **__Pre- Dragon Ball ERA_

Chapter 1: The Saiyan-Tsufirian Wars.

Flashback:

**A battle waged on between the two strongest Saiyans on the planet- King Velgeta and Lord Rhubarb, for the sake of their race. They were neck and neck, tail to tail. However, Velgeta was the victor. **

**Velgeta: Well, well. Looks like I have won Rhubarb and that means we will have the aid of King Kold. Nevertheless, let's get you healed with the healing water.**

**Rhubarb: Well you may have won, but make sure that the lizard does not enslave us, our sons and race.**

**They were equally tired and as they rose from the ground, an energy beam was shot from behind at Rhubarb's leg; by none other than King Kold. The two warriors in rage, attacked. They were even and then Kold unleashed less than 30% of his true power and knocked the two back.**

**Kold: Hahaha! Your efforts are futile. This is only less than 30% of my power and still you two **monkeys **are too weak.**

**A chill ran down their spine, followed by the burn of hatred and anger. The two comrades communicated through each other's minds and knew what to do. King Velgeta and Lord Rhubarb combined their special attacks and created an attack **FAR GREATER** than their Final Judgment attack; the Saiyan Apocalypse (p.l=1,500,000) at the head and heart area of Kold. Instead of being cowardly by attacking an unprepared opponent, they warned Kold.**

**King Velgeta/Lord Rhubarb: Hey Kold, **BLOCK AND WITHSTAND** this.**

**King Kold, being unable sense the growing energy, looked back and rose up his defenses and power at 850,000. **

**The Saiyan Apocalypse, a mixture of a crimson wave of energy penetrating a royal blue ball of energy; more like a wave blast all together, streaked to Kold and to obliterate him. The blast/beam attack singed entirely all of Kold's body parts and injured his head, possibly created a short-term memory loss. However, it did not kill him (A/N: Kold's full power is 3million in his 2nd form, or is it really Kold?).**

**The true warriors, having the ability to sense energies (A/N: being the only two, from the **ORIGINAL** Saiyan planet) knew that they would die and leave their children fatherless; their wives mate less. However, it could not be said for BOTH of them as a thin energy beam cut through Rhubarb's heart and killed him.**

**Kold: Finally! The pest is down and dead. You Saiyan monkeys will be under my rule and be a part of my empire. My son will come with scouters, to read power levels and to communicate; my first son: Blizzare. Rule well and win the war **'king' **Velgeta.**

Flashback Ended

**20 YEARS LATER**

"**Father! Zorn, Bardock and I have devised a plan to defeat and crush the Tsufirians/Tuffles; well mostly Bardock. Explain if you can baka", said Veldock. **

"**Godfather, it's a technique I made which harnesses the blutz wave of the planet, using our energy to create a small moon. I call it the moon ball technique. We can use this to take vengeance on the Tuffles for putting us in slavery and treating us as mindless brutes and savages .Most importantly taking away our pride." answered Bardock to Veldock's reply whilst ignoring his insult.**

"**Well done, young ones! My time has come and all of you have proved that you are no longer infants or cubs in both mind and body. Your mother's would have been proud. However, there is much to discuss. The son of Kold will be arriving today with ships and do know that taking items from the Tuffles we are able to communicate. You three are to meet him along with me. Furthermore, a tournament will take place for Sharrato, Rosicheena and all three of you to choose a mate; by tournament results, your own mind and body and soul communications. And no arguments! I MAY be older but I can still beat you all combined together, INCLUDING Rosicheena and Sharrato". **

After the meeting with Blizzare:

"**My king, father has gone crazy with power and wants to kill mother and ban me to a place in another quadrant. Can you name a place where I can take my mother and live in peace along with my two younger brothers? Furthermore, the plague that occurred and killed off a third of Saiyan females was launched by my father. He is planning to use it again, but I have ordered MY men to create a vaccine. It would be in your good interest to supply your people; as well as mine to cement our bond." Said Blizzare.**

"**I, thank you my child. Yes it is true that I have become more of a father figure to you. It was also helped by the fact that Kold is a lunatic, a bad father and of ignoring you and Cooler. There is a place where the original Saiyan planet existed. It lies between all the four quadrants. There are four more planets to be exact. I haven't told this to any of my children or godchildren but only you. We arrived here by using our own technology and were aided by the plantains; the former species of this planet in healing. Well it was when they were our neighbors. Plus there is also the Yard-drat planet. Currently they exist there and have three uninhabited planets. The fifth and only destroyed being ours, whilst the Plantains' planet being the first to be uninhabited because of their disease. The second being that of konatsians, were they lost their original planet and had to settle in their moon. The last being unknown and forbidden to all the four civilizations and that is including the Saiyans. You should go to any of the two planets, except the forbidden one, or you may go there as well; but tread carefully! Now, about your father, yes I know his a jerk and selfish. However, he is not THAT MUCH of a bastard. Try to set up a meeting and I will analyze him", replied King Velgeta.**

AFTER THE PREPARATION OF THE TOURNAMENT:

"**My fellow Saiyan brothers-in-arms, we all have gathered here today for seeing my son and daughter, as well as my god sons achieve and choose an eternal mate; as well as being chosen. The tournament will be like all the mating tournaments in the old days, for those who remember. There are to be four rounds in the first phase. The second being the deciding phase, which will comprise of tasks given by the four deciders. Furthermore, any of the four deciders can protest at the claim of the winner. The rules: Do not cheat or interfere. Now, let the tournament begin!", exclaimed the king.**

**Shouts of applauses were heard from the grounds, filled with thousands of Saiyans.**

**THE COMPETITORS FOR PRINCE VELDOCK VEGETA:**

**Fasha/Celepa(p.l=1,500)**

**Tunica(pun of turnip; p.l= 1,250)**

**Valencia(Saiyan-vampire; p.l=2,500 at minimum)**

**THE COMPETITORS FOR BARDOCK:**

**Sarfia(Saiyan-vampire; p.l=2,000 at minimum)**

**Pumica(pun from pumpkin;1,000)**

**Caulita(pun from Cauliflower; p.l= 1,800)**

**THE COMPETITORS FOR ZORN: **

**Zuccina( pun from zucchini; p.l=2,300)**

**Paprika(pun from peppers; p.l= 1,300)**

**THE COMPETITORS FOR SHARRATO:**  
1) **Tora(p.l=2,600)**

**2) Shugesh (p.l= 1,600)**

**THE COMPETITORS FOR ROSICHEENA:**

**Napa=(3,000)**

**Paragus= (2,700) **

ROUND 1a: Physical Fight-(triple/dual threat)

**The first fight of the tournament began, as Fasha/Celepa, Valencia and Tunica entered the battleground. Veldock and King Velgeta did not miss the hateful glare aimed at Valencia, by none other than Rosicheena. The Three women launched at each other with speed, precision and the aim to kill. Well ONLY Valencia had that aim. Celepa and Tunica decided to team up on Valencia first. So, the two attacked the more powerful opponent together. Celepa moved in a close ranged melee attack combo with her fists, nails, tail and legs; whilst Tunica tried a more long ranged attack combo, using her stealth and speed to appear and re-appear near Valencia and fire blast after blast. It seemed that their plan to overcome the stronger female would prevail quickly. However, Valencia had other things in mind.**

**CRUNCH!**

**Valencia's fist collided with that of Celepa's, while she fired a finger-shaped beam at Tunica. Her opponents were completely dumbfounded by the skill of Valencia. They decided to attack together with their fists and legs by changing tactics and aim at Valencia's tail. BUT even that was futile as they saw her tail recoil and bitch slap them in their faces. Valencia then decided, it was time to end it and raised her power at 3,000(her current max) and blasted the other two women outside the border completely bloodied. The king declared Valencia the winner.**

**ROUND 1b: Fight for Bardock:**

**It was no contest, as Sarfia, unlike her sister did not believe in toying with her opponents and raised her power level to 2600(her current max) and obliterated Caulita and Pumica to near unconsciousness. Glares and smirks were exchanged, however this time it was between Sharrato and Sarfia. **

**As For the fights for the hands of Zorn and Sharrato were concerned, they were won by Zuccina and Tora respectively; being 1000 p.l greater than their opponents. As for Rosicheena's hand, let's just say before the standings, Veldock scared the rest away and only his guard Napa and top scientist/captain: Paragus remained.**

**ROUND 1 e: Napa VS Paragus-**

**This time around, King Velgeta and Veldock got interested; even though they knew that NEITHER would win Rosicheena's heart and soul, as it was already won by Veldock. However, the winner of this match will win Caulita's hand; if she agrees. The loser will win that of Paprika's.**

**Glares were exchanged between Napa and Paragus. They each send a mental message to each other. **_**"You know you will never win Napa, because I have brains and brawn; with it I will surpass your skill and win", **_**thought Paragus to Napa**_**. "Your wrong fool, as I know neither of us can win Rosicheena's hand. However, I am going to win for Caulita", **_**replied back Napa and was answered by Paragus's shocked face. He used this opportunity to punch Paragus in his face with all 3,500 of his power (current max?). Paragus got blown off; however he stopped himself from getting outside the boundary. **

"**You can have your filthy whore of a pre-mate, dumbass; **Solar illusion**!"(3,000) exclaimed Paragus. Paragus launched his mind confusion attack to confuse Napa and blind his optical senses. "**Lunar blaze**,"(3,600 current max of Paragus) shouted Paragus to finish off Napa.**

**White-orange mixed blasts streaked through the air to strike at Napa and maim him, render him brain-dead or even kill him and strip him off his honor; as for a stronger Saiyan to be taken off guard and especially by a weaker and crazy opponent was humiliating.**

**INSIDE NAPA'S SUBCONCIOUS-**

"**Why the heck is everything fuzzy and dizzy? What is this place, wait I see light up a head", Napa said and followed the light to his doom (A/N :?). **

"**Napa, my love, I do not want to be with Paragus but you. You may not be the smartest Saiyan alive, but you are very loyal and strong. So beat that shitty dumbass of a Saiyan that is Paragus", exclaimed Caulita to Napa, using her bond with Napa.**

"**I will NEVER lose to a pathetic and crazy Saiyan such as you ASSParagus, take THIS: **BOMBER FLASH!", **exclaimed Napa.**

**Paragus's attack was within inches of Napa's head, when suddenly: A yellowish-orange orb of Ki exploded from within Napa's body and swallowed the field, blinding everyone within range. The **BOMBER FLASH **an attack created by Napa using assistance from King Velgeta and prince Veldock; an attack that acts as barrier\shield for the user and his\hers kin. Simultaneously, erupting all enemy attacks and increasing the user's power level to its max. The attack destroyed Paragus's blasts and rendered him EVEN MORE frustrated, frightened and slightly made him pee and shit his pants.**

"**So ASSParagus, are you ready to surrender? We TRUE Saiyans do not attack and prey on the weak or use tricks upon our brethren. This act was also fueled by your insult upon my future mate and our bond; which is unacceptable and unforgivable. So have a happy painful time recovering. Hyeah! " Napa (at current max of 4,300) attacked Paragus.**

**Paragus could not even see the attack that came to his spine, which was followed by an elbow jab at his forehead and ending with a wrestler's reverse slam. His head was bleeding profusely and buried under the ground, with is bones nearly shattered. All of the crowd, roused up by Napa's surprising speech of Saiyan code and ethics roared in excitement and respect.**

" **This, battle has been won unquestionably by Napa, the mate of Caulita, If both of them accepts each other as their equal and are suited by their souls, spirit and mind/body; I King Velgeta of the Saiyans hereby proclaim Napa and Caulita eternal mates and let death not separate you, hoping **TRUE **death lets you bonded for all eternity."**

**The Saiyan crowd roared further with pride for their king and race. However, the speech left seven competitors and deciders confused and filled up to the brim with questions. The last phase of the tournament was to be started after the meeting between King Kold and King Velgeta.**

"**Father, what did you mean about true death? Is not death true after you have been killed?" asked Prince Veldock Vegeta. His questioning look was supported and amplified by six other people: Bardock, Zorn, Sharrato, Rosicheena, Zuccina and Napa.**

"**Ha! I forgot to explain you all about this. Gather round children and learn a few things about your race, universe and 'gods'. You see children; our race is among the top six warrior races. Namekians, being the warrior/healing race with a bit of spiritual aspects. The Konatsians being a more warrior type race Than the Nameks, with bits magical aspects. The others are the Herajins. A noble warrior race just as the Saiyans, however there is ONE herajin who is corrupt and evil. His name is Bojack. He was born ten years after all of you were born and wreaked havoc on his planet. So be weary of him. The other being the Arcosians or commonly known as the Icejins. The last among the six are unknown to us, as they reside in the forbidden planet. Now there are also races of complete medical aspects, such as the plantains. Their planet was relocated when ours and the nameks' planets were destroyed, well our original planets. Then they got robbed of their live and planet by these Tuffles. **

**Then there are also species with a vast knowledge of Ki, techniques and skill; however in physical strength they are VERY weak. These people are the Yarddrats. As for the deities, we Saiyans and nameks alike; as well as the konatsians believe in only one CREATOR. Then, there is the hierarchy of eight overseers of the multiverse. Then, there are three Ha-Kaioshins of the universe. RESPECT AND FOLLOW their judgment especially that of the eldest. Now, after them are the five supreme Kaioshins. You may or may not follow them; following them are the idiotic and irresponsible Plain Kaioshins or regular normal Kaioshins. Yes, what is it daughter?"**

"**Um, dad how do you know all this?" asked Sharrato.**

"**You see child, I learned it from my father and then experienced meeting some of the overseers. Believe it or not, from them I learned many things and so did Rhubarb. We encountered many tragic foresights and deaths, but a golden era of peace was at the end. Now no more interruptions! You are no longer children by inter-galactic standards, to be asking questions so often; you have to understand a lot of things. Now, if ANY lesser Kai tells you or your children anything false about our ancestry or this part of the universe, about forgetting their hierarchy; then scare the life out of them. Oh and trust me, it is possible. Now, as for our race, our mates were chosen from the beginning of our creation for us. After every, two intergalactic years we age one cycle or a Saiyan year. Therefore by Saiyan standards you are in your teens and pre-teens, meaning cubs. There are three stages of our teens, which last up to about thirty-two to thirty-three intergalactic years. This is only due to our slow aging properties. After every six months, we have a red moon, where our mating hormones get amplified and berserk. **

**This is FINE for mated Saiyans; however for the cubs that are not mated, well they are uncontrollable. You do not need to hear what needs to be done at that time because it is in our instincts. Therefore being a father or a mother you WILL know what to do. The longest we can age is up to four hundred to six hundred intergalactic years, or by our standards two hundred to three hundred lunar cycles. Now, prepare for the last phase as I meet up with old ice breath. Hahaha", finished King Velgeta.**

AT THE SPACESHIP OF KING KOLD:

**There was something disturbing Prince Blizzare about his father and especially about his Ki flow. He waited at the docking bay to meet up with King Velgeta so that they can assess the situation. The bay doors opened to reveal King Velgeta. Then suddenly a scream, the scream of King Kold was heard. They dashed to the scene to encounter the king of all Arcosians withering in pain and agonay. They were about to help him up when King Velgeta with his superior sense of Ki sensed erratic movements of ANOTHER Ki with in Kold's body. A blue liquid shot up from his mouth and formed up in to an identical doppelganger of Kold. Kold then had to lie down out of breath as he was drained off a lot of his Ki.**

"**Damn, simpleton. I needed only a few amounts of Ki to have full form, but you had to find out the way of my exertion from your body. Nevertheless our plan will succeed and there is nothing you Saiyans or Arcosians can do about it as I am stronger than all of you now.", After saying that he launched himself at the Arcosian king to finish him off, but was blasted away and blinded by the Saiyan king. In rage the creature raised his power and blew the kings away. He went for Blizzare next and succeeded to cut him. Now Blizzare had a plan and acted severely injured. His clever mind did not miss the gleeful smirk on the creature's face.**

"_**Silly fool, it believes that I am really wounded by that pathetic attack. He is not as strong as my father's ultimate form but only half of it. And I happen to be far stronger than that. So because of this piece of shit father acted the way he did. Well time to get some answers using his bloated ego.", **_**thought Blizzare. "Please, you have defeated us and our empires and lives are at your mercy. Before we die allow us to know the intention of your race, who sent you and why." Said the prince; pushing the thorns to his own pride away. **_**"Come on fall for it!",**_** thought the Arcosian prince.**

"**Well, I may as well abide by your last request. You see I am not a part of any race but was engineered by the Tuffles, especially by Dr. Raichi. The intentions were to stop the unity between the Saiyans and Arcosians, to stop the decreasing number of Saiyan test subjects for the enhancement of all Tuffle kind. It was decided by the king of all Tuffles and Dr. Raichi. It started out by me killing Rhubarb whilst in control of Kold. You see, when the king landed to discuss his plan, he happened to have cut himself and I took that opportunity to enter his body. Saiyans are mindless brutes, just as the Arcosians and the Plantains were weak. They belong below our feet, under the mercy of the superior intellectual Tuffles," blabbed the Tuffle engineered parasite.**

"**Your race is full of shit. We Saiyans are not mindless brutes but were a part of the most peaceful and efficient region of the MULTIVERSE. After our planet got destroyed, we were invited to reside with our Plantain neighbors on the planet Plant. Later your weak, nerdy intellectual race without integrity slaughtered the Plantains and took most of us Saiyans as slaves using manufacture super powered weapons. We were made into slaves and had our pride taken from us; we were also tested as lab rats to further improve your race's genetic structures and integrity, you parasitic filth. No more, take this: **SAIYAN ATONEMENT! (p.l= 1,000,000; pulling every strand of Ki with in his body and life force to get rid of the parasite).** The attack severely injured the parasite but it began to heal itself. However it took out ninety percent of King Velgeta's life** **and put him in an unconscious state.**

"**No! How dare you, you parasitic bastard. You took away a healthy relationship of our family and now YOU took away my only father figure from me. I was and still am MORE powerful than my Father's ultimate form and MUCH stronger than you, so perish:** SOUL CHILLER! (p.l= 2,500,000). **With it the Arcosian Prince annihilated the parasite for good. The prince then gave a portion of his Ki to King Velgeta and King Kold; and ordered his men to ****safely**** get the Saiyan king back to his home, hospitalize his father and to prepare a pod for him.**

**IN THE SAIYAN PALACE:**

**King Velgeta found himself weakened, but much stronger than ever. He also remembered about the incident that happened back at the Arcosian battleship. He knew that he will be dying soon, due to exertion of life force, which gave Blizzare enough time to conjure up his strength. It was time for him to welcome his daughter-in-law, god daughter-in-law and son-in-law; as well as employ new generals. **

**IN THE BATTLE ARENA:**

"**My fellow Saiyans, it is time for the final phase of this mating tournament, to welcome the new kings and queen of the Saiyans and as well as the generals. After this, I will take my leave as the Saiyan king and from this plain of life." Said the king, without any sadness in his voice; but full of pride for his son and people. "Now let the tournament to be continued without any interruptions!"**

**PHASE 2: JOINED ROUND-**

**Valencia, had her sinister smile and directed it at Rosicheena, in return she received a victorious smirk; thus it confused her. The same could be said about Sarfia, but against Sharrato. Tora and Napa each had an understanding look and nodded. Zuccina, on the outside was calm and still. However on the inside, was very giddy and happy.**

**The King took stand and asked the four deciders, if they have anything against their own union and also with the union of their kin. This got looks of disbelief from both Valencia and Sarfia.**

"**Rosicheena and Sharrato, do either of you have any complaint with the union of Valencia/Veldock, Sarfia/Bardock and of Zuccina/Zorn. If you do, then speak now and challenge the female champions. You have to defeat them in BOTH physical battle, as well as mental-spiritual battle with Bardock, Veldock or Zorn.", explained the king.**

"**I, lady Rosicheena am against the union of Bardock and Sarfia. I ask Sharrato to take stand and challenge Sarfia.", announced Rosicheena.**

"**I, princess Sharrato am against thr union of Veldock and Valencia. I ask Rosicheena to take stand and challenge Valencia", announced the princess.**

"**We are not against BUT are in support of the union between Zorn and Zuccina; as well as between Napa and Caulita," proclaimed both Rosicheena and Sharrato.**

"**Let the battles begin," declared the king. So the battle between Rosicheena and Valencia, along with the battle of Sharrato and Sarfia began in the last phase of the tournament.**

**ROSICHEENA VS VALENCIA:**

**The two women looked and glared at each other. Each of their glares had a hatred which could burn any lesser Saiyan woman to ashes. They had a common goal but with different intentions. Rosicheena had the intention to spend all her life and death with HER Veldock, care for him, argue with him, be affectionate and loyal to him and raising their children together; be cared by Veldock. Whilst, Valencia on the other hand had a MUCH darker motive; her motive was to rule all and every Saiyans, to rule the universe and be use Veldock and be obsessed with him. Furthermore to kill Rosicheena. The two women after analyze one another attacked.**

**Rosicheena being faster than Valencia moved behind her and before her opponent could react, she elbow jabbed her at the neck. She followed it by a kick to her shins and then grabbed her hair and threw her out. Valencia slightly being distorted lost her balance but in the nick of time saved herself from crashing to the wall. She was boiling with rage and hatred. She then summoned all her power (p.l=3500). **Darkness Blaze, OBLIVION BARRAGE! **Shouted Valencia, as two of her most devastating attacks; each at a power level of 4,000. One was dark flamed beam, whilst the other being a combo of spheres of black and white. Rosicheena knew then to raise her power to the max and then play with her opponent.**

**FHOOM!**

**BUZZ!**

**The two attacks made contact with their target. The flame singing Rosicheena's skin and the oblivion barrage completely missing her.**

**As the smoke cleared, there was no Rosicheena to be seen but Valencia did not let her guard down, well not completely that is. Suddenly, Rosicheena appeared to punch right at the nose of Valencia. Then grabbed her by the hair and face slammed her to the ground.**

**CRUNCH!**

**The sound of Valencia's nose breaking could be heard and especially by all the sensitive ears of the saiyans'. Valencia attempted to claw at Rosicheena's eyes to blind her but earned a knee jab to her pelvic area. However, she did manage to make Rosicheena slip and fall. Valencia then grabbed her opponent by her throat and slammed her to the ground and repeatedly pulled her hair and slammed again. She was to do this until Rosicheena was dead or severely brain-dead.**

"**If this fails, I will be sure to erase your bond and then maybe come after you sons and make them my love-slaves. Ha-ha! Then maybe even your grandsons and make their lives, along with that of their mates' lives hell and full of agony and turmoil. Yes I WILL do this and lastly throw them like useless male whores, BUT keep your son." **

**BOOM! **

**CRASH!**

**Rosicheena was angry, VERY ANGRY and had the hatred that could burn three suns. Her full power and wrath was unleashed and directed at Valencia. Valencia was flying through the air and this time around she did crash.**

"**You whore, YOU filthy COUGAR! How dare you even think of destroying MY Veldock's bond with me and then threaten to hunt my SONS and GRANDSONS, just to make them your love slaves and man whores; then throw them away and destroy their lives. You shall never be forgiven and as you scorched every Saiyan honor inside of you. As NO female saiyans would EVER threaten another Saiyaness's cubs like this or even think of it. For this DEATH is your punishment! **CRIMZON FLASH! Gallic Shine!**" Rosicheena roared as two of her attacks each being at a power level of 4,500. One being a beam of pure red flame and the other being a beam of purple/lavender. Rosicheena let all of her power pour to the attacks.**

"**NO! I will enact my vengeance upon your kin and fulfill my threats, AHHHHH!" Thus it was the end of Valencia (A/N: Or is it?)**

**The saiyans could not disagree with Rosicheena and especially the women as they cheered and roared for their new honorable queen. **

**SHARRATO VS SARFIA:**

**Sharrato was filled with pride for her long-time friend and comrade, as well being happy for her older brother; but now was her time to claim her love, her Bardock.**

**The two women: Sharrato and Sarfia had a stare down and launched at each other aiming for their opponent's throats. **

**BOOM!**

**SCRATCH!**

**SLAM!**

**All these noises were heard by all as the two women fought. Thus time around BOTH women had true love and affection for Bardock, and neither wanted to give him up. Sharrato being the stronger one attacked with brute force and slight finesse, whilst the faster of the two: Sarfia was all stealth and precision and a higher degree of finesse. Two women: One had a mastery over strength and finesse; whilst the other had mastery over speed, stealth, precision and finesse. Kicks and punches were thrown, blasts were exchanged and it seemed to all that it would be draw. However, one clean precise strike was hit to Sharrato's tail and spine, which made her go slightly to paralysis. It was all she could take but then Bardock sent a message.**

"_**Hey, YOU CAN win and by the way claim me. You are mine as I am yours. Our bond is at stake; so win and use your full power!"**_

**Then something flowed through Sharrato's body, her full power(3,500)**

"**Spirit shine (p.l= 4,350)!" Sharrato exclaimed as a bluish whit beam shot from her hands and headed for Sarfia.**

"**I will not fall, Darkness bang!"( 4,250) Sarfia roared as well**

**The two attacks clashed and collided, Sarfia's blast was slipping and being pushed back. She knew it was her time but would not leave without giving Sharrato AND Rosicheena something to be afraid of.**

"**My sister and I will return from the dead and hunt down your sons and kin, It will happen and you will die BITCHES!" Thus she just as her sister died.**

" **Let the Celebrations begin and then let us head OFF TO WAR WITH THE TUFFLES!"**

**WORDS= 5,010**

**CHARACTERS= 15-18**

**CHAPTER= 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks, especially to Plasmic and Dark Super Saiyan for reviewing my story FIRST. Guys, from now on I WILL be updating every Saturday, Tuesday and Friday till the end of Saga 1. I will answer any and every question YOU guys send me in the review section (Concerning current and next chapter), as well as in the PM section; well the PM would be just between us.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows that Akira Toriyama had created the Dragon Ball Franchise. And I am NOT the Great Akira Toriyama. Therefore I present to you all the latest chapter of DB LOSE: Dragon Ball Legacy Of the Saiyan Empire. Enjoy!**

'_This is mental communication between saiyan comrades'_

{This is communication between mates via bond}

'This is Sarcasm'

**This is attack names and techiques**

_**SAGA 1-Pre-Dragon Ball Era:**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Growing Up, saiyan royalty style!**_

The birth of the two new heirs to the Saiyan throne took place. One of the prices was the son of Prince/Supreme General Bardock and Princess Sharrato, nephew to General/Royal advisor Zorn and lieutenant General (Air troops) Zuccina; grandson of Lord/General Rhubarb and Lady Treena. The name of the said prince was Raditz. Prince Raditz was also the grandson of the late King Velgeta and Queen Cullen, nephew to King Veldock Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena Vegeta. He was the oldest of the prices, being born one intergalactic year before his cousin. Prince Raditz was born with a power level of 750.

It was feat that was to be proud of in the Super Elite to Second class families; however not for the Royal Elites. Thus the power level of Raditz was hidden from the Saiyan people, especially from Lieutenant General Napa.

Now, as for the name and power level of the second prince was concerned, his name was Vegeta. He was born with the power level of 1,500 and was the exact copy of BOTH King Velgeta: his grandfather and King Veldock Vegeta: his father. The resemblance was more to that of King Velgeta as the prince had black ebony hair. He was the grandson of the aforementioned deceased king and the late queen Cullen, the son of King Veldock and Queen Rosicheena. He was also the grandson of Lord Rhubarb and Lady Treena, the nephew of king Bardock and Queen Sharrato; as well godson of Royal advisor Zorn and Lieutenant General Zuccina(Air troops). Two years had passed after the birth of Raditz and a year for Vegeta.

It was a time of peace for the Saiyan race, however was also a time of **great misery **for the saiyan people in general; due to pranks pulled by the two princes.

**IN THE THRONE ROOM:**

There were four thrones placed at the end of the room, opposite to the entrance gate. Currently, the two queens were sitting on their thrones awaiting their mates/husbands to come with their sons. Usually, it was the queens who did this but a bet was made among the kings and queens. The two kings proclaimed that it was possible to train their cubs as well as train themselves and that it was an excuse for the queens to not train. The queens in rage dared the king to take care of the princes just for one week.

If they lost, they would have to abide by the queens' biddings and if they won, the queens would abide by theirs.

**IN THE ROOM OF THE PRINCES:**

King Veldock and King Bardock were entering their son's and nephew's room after avoiding all the traps that the aforementioned princes laid. They were a bit irate but carried on their tasks. They were muttering about devious women and chibi clones (referring to Raditz and Vegeta for their prankster perks and remembering when THEY were young), But what they did not realize was that the two prankster princes were wide and awake. They were going for their doom without even knowing it.

"_Hey pineapple head are you ready to show our dads what's what?"_ thought Prince Vegeta to his slightly older cousin Prince Raditz.

"_Yeah, yeah Vegie breath", _replied Prince Raditz. _"And I did say NOT to call me that Vegie Breath. Let us show our dads who we are!" _declared Prince Raditz.

"_Raditzsu, I did too say NEVER to call me that! Besides my breath does not smell like vegetables, whilst YOUR head looks like a pineapple with that hair of yours," _Replied the stronger prince mentally. "_Nevertheless, let's execute plan A!" _exclaimed Prince Vegeta in Prince Raditz's mind.

As the two kings entered the room to wake their sons up, feed and train them whilst proving to their mates that it is possible. Then they grinned to themselves when thinking what they would receive. However, when their feet touched the floor, they slipped on something and crashed to the floor. They were too dizzy to mentally hear their mates laughing; as they were keeping tabs on what was going on.

The two kings got up and rubbed their heads. They managed to stand up and were welcomed by their sons roaring and jumping on them in excitement to be trained by their dads (A/N: Well that was what Veldock and Bardock thought). The fathers gave them a stern look and then smirked thinking it would be easy; well not **as easy as they thought.** The princes had also smirks on their faces.

The two kings triumphantly brought their sons down to the dining hall where their families awaited them. They each gave a triumphant smirk to their women and were replied by **angelic **smiles from **their mates**. This certainly put the kings at unease. They had their guards up as if they were going to be attacked. They ate quietly when King Veldock Vegeta stood up to say something.

"Vegeta and Raditzsu, we are going to train NOW. So you both better get ready for some serious training and to know about your race and universe. We were taught by your grandfather Velgeta at a much older age; however I think you should learn about them now", proclaimed the oldest king.

"I second that, it is time you brats learn something", supported the other king. However they each received a scream in their heads from their mates whilst receiving glares physically. They then changed their minds and amended what they said.

"Well **NOT EVERYTHING**!" , amended BOTH King Veldock and king Bardock. The two kings and two princes made their way out of the dining hall when they were stopped by the Queen Rosicheena.

"We have news, Zorn and Zuccina had a baby boy named Turles. Guess what else? Napa and Caulita had a daughter named Coulee, in honor of mother-in-law. Sharrato and I are going to visit them. So we leave you boys in charge", Queen Rosicheena was going to continue but was stopped by queen Sharrato.

"Oh and do not forget that Tora and Celepa had a daughter as well, named Yasai. And as Rosicheena was about to say, Vegei-chan and Raditz-kun DO NOT cause too much mischief about, for your fathers", Sharrato said.

"Veldock, Bardock please try to keep the palace in good shape while taking care of our sons. After all it IS an easy task for **you two, right? **However if you fail to comply, then you know where we are and how to get us; as well as the consequences. Ha Ha Ha!" exclaimed the queens while flying/ laughing over to their destinations in the **Western** and **Eastern **parts of Vegetasie; where Zorn and Napa lived respectively.

"Bah!" proclaimed the saiyan King. "Silly women, they believe we cannot take care of our sons. It is preposterous. Boys be ready and meet us up at the entrance of the training room", ordered the King.

"NOW!" enforced both Veldock and Bardock together.

"Well, that was easy. They may mess a bit with the guards and their mothers but they know **not **to mess around with their fathers," commented Bardock. "Yup, taking care of them would be very easy; and to think that the women thought we would lose the bet. What nerve!" replied King Veldock? They made their way to the armory in order to get changed in to their battle armors, while two pairs of black onyx eyes watched them.

"Hey, pineapple head did you hear that?" Asked Vegeta; to his older cousin next to him gaining a nod, "Yea! They think they would just escape their fates just because we are believed to be afraid of them. It is enough! What do you say Flame Brain?" said Raditz. After saying those very words, he received a slap on the head. "Ow! Hey what did you do that for, it hurts!" said Raditz in pain and confusion.

"That was for calling me Flame Brain without having any reason or proof that I am a hot head; whilst I proved to you that your head looks like a pineapple." answered the irate prince." "Well, you do get angry faster than even uncle and dad. Plus your hair looks like an open flame. So my case is justified, F-_LAME _Brain." proved the older prince. "Well I, uh…? SHUT UP Pineapple head, we got to think about what pranks we are going to pull on our fathers to show them what we are capable of!" yelled Vegeta in frustration that he was outsmarted by his goof of a cousin; as well as missing the insult intended for him. He went to the kitchen and said Raditz to go to the laundry room. Raditz smirked and headed off to his destination.

**MEANWHILE:**

Queen Rosicheena, queen Sharrato, Lady Zuccina and Lady Caulita were laughing their heads off while viewing the entire situation in the palace from their destination.

The queens decided to have some entertainment whilst watching their mates suffer (A/N: I know cruel right?), so they had a technician install mini cameras that would follow the occupants currently in the palace, well only in the Royal section. Furthermore, they even sent Zorn and Napa to assist the kings; baiting them to their own demise.

**BACK IN THE PALACE:**

In the kitchen Price Vegeta was looking for something very slippery, and found butter like substance. He grinned and took it while searching for more useful items. In the laundry room, Prince Raditz was also having a good time collecting useful things for their devious pranks. He found his mother's and aunt's clothes, a basket for their getaway and two mops.

During their little hunt, their fathers were looking for them and were surprised by the visit of Zorn and Napa. They knew that their mates thought that they would not be able to take care of their own brats. They allowed the other two to follow them and help look for the princes. The princes had already set up the traps and then had to arrange something for Zorn and Napa, as they heard their voices.

"Okay, now listen up! Napa and I will go find Raditz and capture him, whilst you two brothers will look for Vegeta. Before any of you asks why, it is because Vegeta and Raditz would think that I would go for him while Bardock would go for Raditz. I t does not matter to then on who we take. This will confuse them and thus it will ruin their pranks. Furthermore I am the King of all Saiyans, muhahaha!" ordered and exclaimed King Veldock Vegeta. "Now, let's confuse and conquer!" finished the King.

Little did they know that the Prince was more cunning than the King; as Prince Vegeta and prince Raditz planned for every scenario. Raditz went over behind the King and said: "Hey, uncle! You cannot catch me, blah!" The king was flabbergasted but also proud that either his son or nephew, or maybe both figured out his plan.

The same could be said about Bardock and Zorn; as for Napa, well he is an idiot. The chase began for the two chibi gakis. Napa and Veldock were following the fast Raditz and found them slipping on something slippery and sliding to an unknown area. Their screams could be heard from all around the palace and it frightened Bardock and Zorn. Well a bit. Raditz had stuck one of the mop's 'head' on the laundry room door, leaving the end facing King Veldock; as he gave the other to Vegeta. There was something in store for Napa as well, a cleaver was placed just accurately so that it would cut off Napa's hair (A/N: reason for Napa having very little hair in the Bardock Special, for my story that is.).

The Saiyan King and general were still sliding to their doom, especially the King. King Veldock collided with the end of the mop, well his ass did and he gave a scream; a VERY loud one.

As for Napa, he collided with the door. Then, SNAP went something and Napa felt something on his hand. He shrugged it off and went to help out the ever screaming King.

As for Bardock and Zorn, the latest of screams from King Veldock made them a lot more nervous. They could think on how to outsmart Raditz, but not Vegeta. They treaded carefully, but did not notice the sinister dark eyes that were intently eyeing them. Vegeta had left the mop just a few steps ahead of them, along with a bucket of glue. Bardock was the one to be hit by the mop, hard when he stepped on it; whilst Zorn had his leg stuck in the bucket. Both of them screamed in frustration. They were at the end of the hall now after searching for the two devils. The four met just at the entrance of the training room, to find the aforementioned devils smirking. The adults ran to grab them but they slipped on the extra slippery substance.

As Veldock was the first to run, he was the first to slip and crash into the wall. He was followed by Zorn, Bardock and lastly Napa. They were knocked unconscious especially Veldock. Later King Veldock and king Bardock found themselves lying on the beds of their respective sons, right beside them. They smiled that their sons were the exact copy of them, but more mature. They hugged their sons tightly and fell asleep. However, as there were no cameras affixed in the room of the princes and the training room, the queens thought that their husbands had won when they found their husbands and sons lying together asleep.

**THREE YEARS LATER: **

Prince Raditz was now 5 by intergalactic standards; Prince Vegeta was 4, while Turles, Coulee and Yasai were all 3 years old. Coulee and Yasai spent more times with their mothers and aunts, especially now as Rosicheena and Sharrato were pregnant with Tarble and Kakkarot respectively. Zuccina was also pregnant with Lettucia/Gure. Tarble and Lettucia was to be born with in two months, whereas little Kakkarot was to be born with in eight months. However, this did not mean the prankster princes had stopped pulling pranks, especially when Turles joined the team. During these three years, the three cubs learned many a great deal about fighting and techniques from their dads; so did the girls. However, a freezing sensation chilled the very bones of Veldock, Bardock and Zorn. They head a gut wrenching feeling that something bad was coming (A/N: Frieza?).

**IN THE DEPTHS OF SPACE:**

Prince Blizzare was approaching Planet Vegetasie after acquiring several planets and uniting the rare races of the forbidden planet, under one rule, his. He intended to fix all the bad blood between the saiyans and Arcosians, plotted by the Tuffles; for neither Veldock or Bardock or even Zorn knew anything about what transpired on the Arcosian Battleship. He knew that they still believed that King Kold was the person to be accused of. He wanted to clear his father's name and help defend them against Frieza's corrupted mind (A/N: It was polluted by the Tuffle Parasite infested Kold). Prince Blizzare after leaving his family with his crew left in search for the special area in space, which was in the center of the universe among the four quadrants of the universe.

He lost nearly all of his crew dew to the heavy shifts of space, as the nearer they got to the zone, the harder it got; until they were in the presence of one of the eight overseers.

This overseer was one of the positive overseers. His form was hidden by immense light and Ki that made Blizzare's (p.l= 250 million), combined with two of his generals (p.l= 50 million and 52 million) look like a joke. The remaining crew could feel that the overseer was only using 1% of his full power; that being ten times greater than Blizzare. They all bowed in respect and duty to the overseer. Blizzare received the right to enter, along with his two generals to the forbidden planet. After entering the planet's atmosphere, they could feel the gravity was immense.

"What does the gravatere say about this planet's gravity? It has to be 100 times greater than that of Vegetasie!" exclaimed Blizzare.

"Sire, as we are going below the gravity is changing. It is fluctuating and we cannot get a proper reading!" exclaimed General Frost (p.l= 50 million).

"What could this mean, we have lost enough of our crew as it is and now there is a possibility that we will die as well. What kind of rite of passage is this?" questioned General Artica (p.l= 52 million, suppressed)

"Ha! This is just an indication of the differences of skill and power of the races residing here, as well as the indication that all of you need to be trained," said the voice of the overseer. "Furthermore there are three elemental warrior races and one non elemental warrior race.

The three elemental warrior races are of: Lightning, fire and Wind/storm; while the non-elemental warrior race is the Hachimanians (A/N: Zarbon's and Amond's race in my story, the name was taken from the Japanese earth god). You three are to unite these four races in to one and as well learn from them and be trained by them. Oh! And another thing as well, you should recruit the leaders of each race once you have proven yourself worthy Blizzare. Farewell!" the overseer bid good bye. A map was also given to Blizzare as it appeared in his hand.

"Hm! Well first on the list are the Raijians (A/N: Raijin is the Japanese god of thunder and lightning). They are the people of lightning. We'll see how fast or electrifying they are! Oh and Frost go and check for the Kojians (name taken from the Japanese fire god) and do not get burned by them; lastly Artica go and look for the Sujians (taken from the Japanese god of water, Sujin). Let's go!" ordered Blizzare.

The journey to the Raijians was not easy as the gravity there was 100 times that of Planet Vegeta, meaning 1000 times gravity that of Earth.

Blizzare was scorched by lightning plenty of times and after having enough he transformed to his full power (current power level at max= 500 million) and fired blast after blast at the orbs and bolts of lightning. After a while he was face to face with the leader of the race- Raiden (p.l= 450 million; but very fast). There were only about 50 people in this race, but their power was shocking.

"I can tell that you have a pure but saddened heart. You have faced much deception and ignorance. Furthermore you aim to please the overseers and we are at your side. However, if you manage to defeat me, then I will join you as your general. If I win you will be my general. Agreed?" asked Raiden to the Arcosian prince.

"Show me what you got, Hyeah!" was the reply from Blizzare.

Blizzare with all his speed and power attacked the Raijin but missed completely. He tried later with blasts and beams, which were also easily dodged.

"Stay still you coward, **DEATH BEAM**", (p.l=550 million) yelled Blizzare, then he followed by his death ball (p.l= 700 million).

"Well you asked for it, **RAIJUKEN**!"(P.L= 675 million) exclaimed Raiden as a large ball of lightning mixed Ki lit up from his palm and separated while entering the death ball stopping it; whilst destroying the death beam distraction. Later The death ball began to glow and lightning shot out from its core and cancelled the attack. Blizzare was beyond shocked, thinking how an attack with a low power could destroy his death ball. He then snapped and used his most powerful attack, **SOUL CHILLER **(p.l= 1 billion). The attack was currently undetectable for Raiden, even with his speed. Suddenly the area around him was being covered with ice and he felt his Ki being used up in order to keep from freezing. It felt as if his very soul was being frozen, he knew he would not be killed but the Raijians HATED cold temperatures.

"Stop, enough is enough. Blizzare go and aid your general, I believe he is called Frost. He is currently being pulverized by the Kojian leader- Akuna (p.l= 550 million). And yes Frost did transform (p.l= 450 million) Raiden, you will go to assist Blizzare as Akuna has another transformation.", said the overseer, cancelling the attack easily.

Before Blizzare got off to fly to his general's aid, Raiden grabbed him and used his **LIGHT SPACE technique**, a move that could rival the instant transmission in time and distance coverage.

They arrived to scene to see Frost oozing with blood and having all his bones nearly broken. Akuna was also damaged but much, a cut was and there while a large slash from frost's sword severely cut through his thick skin. Akuna waited for some time and assessed the situation. He looked at Blizzare and said that for now he would train him and after he is strong enough to face Akuna's full power, they would battle.

Akuna and Raiden knew that they had to go to Shujin, the Sujian leader for assistance in healing. Raiden grabbed hold of Blizzare, Akuna and the heavily injured frost; then arrived within seconds. They saw Artica in her transformed state lounging on top of a small wave like projection whilst speaking to Sujin. Well the two leaders were not surprised as Sujin was called a ladies' man and was also a sissy compared to them.

"Blizzare-kun, Sujin (p.l= 450 million) here has agreed to join us and be one of your generals. It was easy; I just had to explain our situation and task." Said Artica (full power= 475 million). After that Sujin began healing and cleaning Frost.

As they set out for the Hachimanians, they felt the life forces of the people dwindle down to only one. They arrived to see bodies lying around everywhere and Amond (p.l= 15 million. Hey I gave the old sap some power) the leader of the Hachimanians fighting Bills, the Ha-Kaioshin of destruction.

"Bills stop this once and leave right now. How dare you come here after losing the right to enter this sacred real? If you do not want to be stripped off your power and be demoted like Alder (my name for the elder supreme Kaioshin; power level= 200 billion before being stripped off of his rank). He lost the right for his perverted tendencies and now you are going to lose yours because of your arrogance and destroying planets before their time; just because you felt like it. LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed the overseer.

Bills, not thinking that his overseer would be at this location, frightened scrammed like a little jackal. He then went to the saiyan Part of the universe. Thus the races were united under one rule and were blessed upon by the overseer.

**CURRENTLY:**

Blizzare (p.l= 25 billion after being trained and unlocking his final form) accompanied by Artica (p.l= 19 billion) his mate. They were also accompanied by four of the generals: Akuna (p.l= 24.5 billion in his transformed state), Raiden (p.l= 23.5 billion), Sujin (p.l= 18.75 billion) and Frost (p.l= 22.75 billion after training in his transformed state).

As for Amond (p.l= 45 million) he was still being trained and was given the task to disrupt all Arcosian operations, that started during the Tuffle infested times. He also looked for his one and only son: Zarbon, who was imprisoned on a planet during their pillaging days.

Blizzare was in alliance with many races, the Kabochans being one of them. He had taking a liking to the young Price Diaz of the pukinpa dynasty; he was the prince's godfather and idol.

Blizzare wanted to reach Vegetasie before Frieza at all costs, but realized that Frieza had reached before him. He had no problems with his youngest sibling, who he saw only as a baby. However it was how he was brought up by their Tuffle infested father. He could only hope that he was not too late.

**ON PLANET VEGETASIE, AFTER FRIEZA'S ARRIVAL:**

"Bardock, what can we do? If Frieza finds about Raditz and Turles, then our entire line of heirs would go to him. Tarble and Kakkarot must not be also found out. But what can we do? Whatever we do, it has to be done within this week." asked the Saiyan King.

"Well, we have to be hard with our sons, so that Frieza cannot use our feelings against us or our kin. Wait, we already established that. What I can say is to keep the ones who have not been seen by Frieza safe and unaccounted for in the royal blood line. Vegeta has already been eyed by the lizard, that means Raditz, Turles and the others would have to be 'banished' and 'cut off' from the royal family; along with them so would we. It is the only way." Replied king Bardock. "And in the plus side, I would be able to train and get stronger while you two would have to sit all day. Ha ha!" laughed Bardock.

"Very well, you nerd, it shall be done!" exclaimed the King whilst he and Zorn smirked at each other and blasted Bardock away to the Balcony, where all the saiyans were ready to be addressed about the Frieza 'alliance'.

"You scum; you dare deny your sons. A saiyan father never denies their sons of the proper guidance and knowledge. This is not fit for any saiyan, especially that of an elite; a 'royal' one at that. From now on by my decree, the decree of THE KING of ALL SAIYANS, I hereby strip you off your rank, status and proclaim you a third class saiyan. You are the first of the third classes and others will join you as well. Tora, Shugesh and Pampuken will be the few to join you, along with your families!" declared the King. Napa shouted in glee, as he was 'jealous' of Bardock. Napa actually knew of the plot and acted in order to rile up the saiyans and to spread the word. The kings and generals smirked to themselves mentally as their plan worked and fooled Frieza.

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Prince Tarble was born in secret, and only the King, Queen, Zorn, Zuccina, Napa, Caulita and Vegeta, Turles knew. Bardock, Sharrato and Raditz knew as well through their bonds. Lettucia/Gure was also born on the same day.

The saiyans began working along with Frieza and his men. Therefore the four friends had to be vigilant in not letting the truth of the 'ban' and third class status creation to be known by Frieza and his men. Bardock, Tora, Shugesh, Pampuken and Celepa formed a team and humiliated all the 'elites' by their power and skill. Besides, they themselves knew that they were already super elites as their powers were well above 3000 (A/N: as shown in Bardock the Father of Goku).

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER:**

Everything became monotonous and boring as the saiyans were sent on purging missions, their new born cubs being sent away after their birth. The most infuriating thing to the saiyans, especially to the surviving saiyan women was that they could not take care of their cubs anymore as ordered by Frieza. Many saiyan parents for this very reason stopped having children. However, it was different for Lettucia, Tarble, Coulee and Yasai as they were taught about all they needed to know. However, two sinister spirits had other terrible things in mind.

**IN THE SPIRIT REALM:**

"Sarfia would it really work? I mean it does then Raditz and Kakkarot will lose their potential powers, Lettucia would be maimed and little Tarble Kun would be the weakest of all. Oh and let's not forget about little Vegeta as his power would stop increasing and only AFTER MANY years the curse MAY pass. Mu ha hah", said the spirit of Valencia.

"Yes it will and when they need help, they would have to revive or set us free." Replied Sarfia and their plot began to take place in the living realm affecting the princes, princesses negatively.

**ON PLANET VEGETA:**

Bardock had returned from planet Kanassa, but only destroying the cities and leaving most of the Kanasans alive and well. However, one Kanasan challenged Bardock and had hit him at his spine, giving him powers to see the future. This led to his demise, whilst leaving Bardock in the rejuvenation tank.

King Veldock Vegeta saw what happened to Bardock and knew that Frieza, thinking that 'third class' saiyans were able to capture planet Kanassa while Frieza's elites failed to do so; would kill the saiyans in order for them not to defeat Frieza when they got stronger. The King thought of his father and godfather. If they were alive, then Frieza would have been dead by their hands (A/n: When in Oozaru form).

{My love, prepare Tarble for departure. I hope and pray to the creator and overseers that we will be together even after true death. I will face Frieza now, and then maybe Bardock would continue my battle. However neither of us is like our fathers, farewell.} The King mentally communicated with his mate: Queen Rosicheena and cut the link.

The queen was in peril as she could not say anything to her love, her Veldock due to the communication being cut off. She just did what she was asked to, along with Zuccina. The lt. general had a similar request but her mate was with her.

**IN FRIEZA'S SPACESHIP:**

Zarbon, please go and take care of the queen and guard of 'King' Vegeta and do make sure to kill any brats as well. Dodoria go to Planet Meat and eradicate Bardock, while I kill the king.

**BACK ON PLANET VEGETA:**

Zarbon arrived to assassinate the queen and was halted by Zorn. Zorn and Zuccina were knocked out whilst the queen and Caulita made sure that Tarble, Lettucia and Yasai would be safely transported far away.

"I know it is hard for a parent and a child to be separated. I know the feeling as I too had lived through it. Frieza is going to destroy the planet soon and I condone from killing you. If I may be of some assistance, there is a peaceful planet somewhere in the South, which is untouched by Frieza. Send them there. Oh no, Cui was sent as well. I have to kill you now, I apologize." Zarbon sadly stated. However a hand was placed on his shoulders. He looked back to find the missing prince, Prince Blizzare.

"Do not worry about that Cui as I have sent one of my generals to knock him out. You resemble Amond a lot. You must be his son, right Zarbon?" questioned Blizzare. But he needed not an answer as he saw the emotions in Zarbon's eyes and felt his soul.

"You will see him one day, but survive till then. You have my blessings." finished the prince, as he disappeared. Zarbon then found himself in his pod heading back to Frieza's ship.

**MEANWHILE:**

King Veldock Vegeta attempted to punch Frieza, but was killed with one strike. Bardock felt his best comrade holding a thread of life and yelled out loud as he pushed through Frieza's men, after failing to bring in reinforcements. Zarbon and Dodoria had returned from their missions.

"Zarbon, throw the king's body outside while I deal with Bardock and rest of the monkeys", ordered Frieza.

Zarbon had felt a bit of Ki left (A/N: he was blessed by Blizzare to do so) and after noticing Blizzare's ship, he launched the body there.

The destruction of Planet Vegeta came along with the deaths of the majority of saiyans. However, what happened to Veldock, Bardock and Zorn, did they perish or sent. Stay tuned for the next epic chapter of DB L.O.S.E (Dragon Ball Legacy Of the Saiyan Empire).

WORDS= 5,300 (excluding disclaimer and Author Notes)

Main Characters: Veldock, Bardock, Zorn, Blizzare and Vegeta= 5

Minor/Supporting Characters= 18-20

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. CHARACTER BIOS OF SAGA 1

**Dragon Ball Legacy Of the Saiyan Empire (L.O.S.E)**

**Character Bios in DB: L.O.S.E(Saga 1-5){Minor Characters in Saga 1, who will continue to exist till Saga 10 or more will not be described} And MAJOR CHARACTERS WILL REMAIN MAJOR CHARACTERS(ONLY WHO SURVIVE AFTER Saiyan tuffle war, FRIEZA AND PLANET VEGETA'S DESTRUCTION)**

**King Velgeta: Husband and life-after death/ eternal mate of Queen Cullen; father of Prince Veldock Vegeta and princess Sharrato (adopted). Best friend and comrade of Lord Rhubarb; god father of Bardock and Zorn. Former Alpha Tribal Leader, current king of all Saiyans. Height= 5 ft. 9 inches, Age= 40(in flashback) 60(current), power level=? (At birth); 80,000(at age 40); 320,000(current/age 60) , moves= Gallic shine (84,000); final oblivion (86,000); Gallic gun (88,000) and final judgment (combined team attack with Rhubarb at 360,000).**

**Lord/General Rhubarb: Husband, eternal mate of Lady Treena, father of Bardock and Zorn. Best friend and comrade of King Velgeta; god father of Veldock and Sharrato. Former omega tribal leader; current general/lord of all Saiyans. Height= 6ft. 4 inches; Age= 35(in flashback/ now deceased); power level= 80,000(at age 35); Moves= spirit javelin (84,000); solar crescent (86,000); judgment (87,500) and Final judgment (combined team attack with Velgeta at p.l of 360,000).**

**Prince Veldock Vegeta: Son of King Velgeta- current king of Saiyans and former Alpha Tribal Leader and Queen Cullen; godson of lord Rhubarb. Comrade and training partner of Bardock, god brother of Zorn. Older brother to princess Sharrato (adopted) and love interest of lady Rosicheena. Height= 6 ft. 1 inches, Age= 7(in flashback) 27(current), power level=1000(at birth); 4000(minimum at age 27), moves= Gallic gun (5000); Final Oblivion (5500); Oblivion spirit barrage (combined team attack with Bardock at p.l of 10,000) and Gallic Crescent (team attack with Zorn at p.l of**

**Bardock: Son of Lord Rhubarb- the Omega Tribal Leader and Lady Treena; older brother to Zorn; godson of King Velgeta, former Alpha Tribal Leader. Childhood Comrade and training partner of Prince Veldock Vegeta. Friend of lady Rosicheena; love interest of princess Sharrato. Height= 5ft. 10 inches, Age= 6(in flashback) 26(current), power level= 900(at birth); 4,500(minimum at age 26), moves= spirit wave (4500); riot javelin (5000); Oblivion spirit barrage (combined team attack with Veldock at p.l of 10,000) and Sonic Javelin (team attack with Zorn at p.l of 7500). **

**Zorn: Son of Lord Rhubarb and Lady Treena, younger brother of Bardock; godson of King Velgeta and Queen Cullen; god brother of Veldock and Sharrato. Height= 6ft 4 inches. Power level: 850 at birth; 4350(MINIMUM AT AGE 25). Lunar Crescent (6,000); Oozaru's edge(8000); sonic flash(5500) others are combined attacks with Bardock and Veldock.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: During Frieza's reign BEFORE Planet Vegeta's destruction, Veldock Vegeta has everything increased to plus 5000. Bardock has plus 4700 and Zorn has plus 4000 increase respectively.**

**Blizzare: Son of King Kold and Queen Icia, elder brother of Cooler and Frieza. Arcosian Prince, heir to the Arcosian Empire and future mate of former general Artica. Power levels= 350 million (minimum) , 500 million(max before sacred forbidden planet training). Attacks common with family members are: death beam= 550 million, death ball= 700 million; unique to himself: soul chiller= 2,500,000- 1billion, ice prism (learns in chapter 3) =1.5 billion-2 billion. ****MINOR CHARACTERS:**

**Queen Cullen: Mate of King Velgeta, mother of King Veldock Vegeta and Queen Sharrato (adopted); grandmother of Vegeta and Tarble(bu blood), Raditz-Turles-Lettucia/Gure-Kakkarot/Goku (by relation and bond). Rest would be posted when I start DB T.B.T.T.I (Dragon Ball Time Before The Tuffle Invasion).**

**Lady Treena: Mate of Lord General Rhubarb, mother of Bardock and Zorn; grandmother of Raditz-Turles-Lettucia/Gure-Kakkarot/Goku (By blood), Vegeta and Tarble (By relation and bond). Rest would be posted in DB T.B.T.T.I**

**Queen Rosicheena Vegeta: Mate of King Veldock Vegeta, mother of Vegeta and Tarble; daughter in law of King Velgeta and Queen Cullen. Best friend of Princess/Queen Sharrato, Royal Advisor Zorn. Power level=(4500- 7000.**

**Queen Sharrato: Adopted daughter of King Velgeta and Queen Cullen, adopted sister of King Veldock Vegeta; mate of Bardock and mother of Raditz and Kakkarot/Goku; aunt of Vegeta and Tarble. As well as, of Turles and Lettucia/Gure. Power Level(4350- 6500).**

**Tora: Saiyan Elite, second best friend and comrade of Bardock. Mate of Celepa, father of Yasai.**

**Borgos: Saiyan Elite, Team mate of Bardock.**

**Shugesh: Same as Borgos.**

**Celepa: Saiyan Elite, second best friend and comrade of Sharrato and Rosicheena. Mate of Tora, mother of Yasai.**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Raditz, Vegeta, Turles, Goku, Tarble, Yasai, Coulee, Lettucia/Gure, Valencia, Sarfia, Artica, Frost, Raiden, Akuna, Sujin, Napa, King Kold, Frieza, Zarbon, Amond, Diaz, Dodo brains(Dodoria) etc are all Minor characters in Saga 1 and will continue to evolve and be Major characters( a few) I the later SAGAS and not chapters in Saga 1. So then will not be described here; but in later Sagas. **

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS: (In order of Major characters to minor characters)**

**8 Overseers of the Multiverse( Read Saga 1 ending later and the later Sagas as well).**

**3 Ha-Kaioshins ( Alder Kai, Whis, Bills)**

**5 Supreme Kaioshins (Grand supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai, South Supreme Kai, West Supreme Kai and East or Kabito Kai)**

**5 Lesser Kaioshins (Grand Kai, North Kai or King Kai, West Kai; short one I believe, then South Kai; Tall one I believe and finally the East kiaoshin.)**

**1 stupid dumbass of a judge= King Yemma.**

**4 guardians (Katas and Guru, Kami, Konatsian guardian and the last is you choice: either Arcosian guardian or Hera jin guardian or Yardrad guardian. It is ithe reviewers' choice. NOT MINE. **


	4. Chapter 3: The five saiyan cubs

**DB:L.O.S.E(Dragon Ball: Legacy. . )**

**Saga 1: Pre-Dragon Ball Era**

**CHAPTER 3: The Five Saiyan Cubs**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back after my Eid-Ul-Fitr Hiatus and am gladly presenting to you Chapter 3 of DB: L.O.S.E(Dragon Ball: Legacy Of the Saiyan Empire). Furthermore I am VERY SORRY for not being able to update due to my class exams; on either Sunday or Wednesday. Therefore I am updating on Saturday. There will be a few changes in quotations and denotations to speech. These CHANGES will be kept through the end.**

'_This is communication of saiyan comrades or pack mates via mental link'_

'This is sarcastic remark and speech'

_{This is mental communication between mates via bond}_

'_This is communication etc between and among family and kin'_

"This is normal speech"

THIS IS HIGHLIGHTED OR IMPORTANT SPEECH

**THIS IS ATTACK NAMES AND TECHNIQUES**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAMES**

**ON EARTH, NEAR MOUNT POZOU:**

A space pod crashed near a house, in the forest. A baby's wail could be heard and an old martial artist found him. The martial artist was very old and caring. He picked up the baby boy of 2 months old and brought him to his home. The old man's name was Gohan. He had trouble at first with the boy. The boy was very erratic, aggressive and STONG, plus he bit. Later when the baby was a bit calm, Gohan took him on a stroll at the ravine. However, the baby fell of the carriage to the ravine and hit his head. He was unconscious and bleeding but Gohan still felt life in him so he cleaned the boy's wounds and bandaged him up while waiting for the boy to wake up.

IN KAKKAROT"S SUB CONSCIOUS:

'_Kakkarot, Kakkarot, Wake up Kakkarot and listen up. You are not human but are a saiyan. This accident has caused you to forget everything but when you train or communicate with others, your body and instincts will remember being that of a saiyan. We are your grandfathers: King Velgeta and Lord Rhubarb. By hitting your head, your intelligence level has fallen GREATLY, but we are restoring a bit of brain cells. It is good that you will be considerate and kind hearted and not prey on the weak; however your mind will not possess the thought of a saiyan. You would have forgotten about your kin in the future, not care about who you really are but only care about how you were raised, You would have also abondanned your kin: your mate and offsprings just to train or spar and be confused about heir feelings LIKE YOUR father Bardock and unlike your grandfathers and uncles. Kakkarot you will not be any of thes but be considerate, kind, loyal, smart and protective and put your kin first before yourself, WITHOUT oing off to train and not considering them. Go Kakkarot and indulge in your peace and calm life as you donot have to live under the torture, rape and lack of food under the disgusting lizard: Frieza; unlike your older brothers: Raditz, Vegeta and Turles. Remember Kakkarot, that when you increase your power by unnatural means as in consuming something that boosts your potential or being aided by someone who can increase your power, do voice it out and be glad of your advantages and acknowledge them. Do not compare yourself with your kin who had to live under the torture of a tyrant and always be deprived of proper training, food and whatever gifts that you possessed, even if they are stronger than not think ill of those who were turned and made in to monsters but ONLY think ill of those who made them. Try to help and mend the souls of those who have been forcefully corrupted by TYRANNY. We have demolished the curse put on you AND on your cousin:Tarble, by witches of sort and realsed the power that you were to naturally possess if the curse was not cast. Your power level is that of 300 now, it is low but 150 times than that of your cused power level of 2. Take our blessings and live well and train."_ The two voices of Kakkarot's grandfathers said and bid farewell for all eternity. Then Kakkarot awoke, to be cheerful and less dangerous; furthermore to be named GOKU by his adopted grandpa Gohan.

NINE years later, Gohan had trained Goku all he knew of life and martial arts. Though being weaker than Goku, Gohan was a very good teacher and wise. However on one night: the night of the full moon, Goku transformed in to an Oozaru and trampled Gohan unknown to the assaulter, who later turned back to a little boy and slept. In the morning Goku awoke to find his grandfather's body crushed and dead, while their house was wrecked. Goku believed that the monster his grandpa had talked about had come and killed him, whilst not knowing that it was he who the monster really was. He knew he was born a saiyan and raised a human but did not know that he could transform in to an Oozaru. Two years later Goku had lived alone for two years and trained in solitude, he rebuilt his house and practiced his martial arts growing stronger and awaited for is kin to find him as he was told by his grandfathers. And in waiting for eight more months at age 12 he would finally meet another saiyan, his kin and cousin: Tarble (SPOILER ALERT). He did not know that, but was ecstatic to be reunited. __

**ON EARTH, AT THE BRIEFS' RESIDANCE:**

Another saiyan space pod landed on Earth and at the backyard of the Briefs, causing an immense shock wave as it collided with the ground. This immediately awakened the family. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs ran to see what might have caused the mini earthquake that had disturbed them, but were beaten by their 3 year old daughter: Bulma. They looked in the pod to notice a baby boy with a TAIL. They were shocked by it and thought of taking the baby as their own and raising him; especially since they were unable to produce another child and as Bulma wanted a baby brother to play with and take care of and her parents wanted to raise another. Dr. Briefs was also interested in the technology that was just in front of them. Just then a holographic image flashed from inside the pod. The image was that of a tall regal looking man with flame shaped hair that defied gravity and a goatee. The image stated that it was the image of King Veldock Vegeta, THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS. It also stated that his planet was destroyed by an evil space-tyrant by the name of Frieza, who wiped out his entire race leaving only 5-6 children and two grown saiyans alive. Furthermore the holograph of the man asked the receiver to raise his son: Prince Tarble, and make sure that he knows what happened to his race etcetera when he is about 12 intergalactic years. It also spoke of the payment, or debt to be paid to the receiver for raising the prince as their own and that they would be paid after 25 years or so. The Briefs did not take heed to the reward but only looked at the baby with grief, sadness and enjoyment at the thought of what life of safety he would receive from them. Mrs. Panchy/Bunny Briefs took the baby in her arms and hugged him closely to her bosom and heart. She and her daughter went to prepare the room for Tarble, while Dr. Briefs contacted his robots to bring the pod to the hanger.

One year and two months had passed since Tarble's arrival and the boy now two years old was able to speak and walk, this surprised Bulma and Mrs. Briefs but not Dr. Briefs, as he had analyzed all that was to know about the saiyans from the space pod's data. Tarble was always polite and well behaved. He loved to spend time with his family and especially his older sister. Tarble was VERY SMART and INTELIGENT and this amused the Doctor while making Bulma have good competition. Tarble and she used to compete with each other on designing new inventions and used to tease one another when their father used to say whose one was better or slightly inaccurate, very well thought of and other compliments. Three more years later, Tarble at the age of five got sick and the Briefs tried EVERY cure, remedy and doctor AND treatment but all was fruitless to cure Tarble off his sickness. Dr. Briefs later went to look up at more information in the pod about the saiyans and found out that the Saiyans were immune to almost ANY type of disease but had 10 times greater sense of sight, taste, smell and hearing. They were also sensitive to touch and its different patterns especially when targeted at the tail. Mrs. Briefs and Bulma already found out the pattern to insinuate comfort, sense of protection as they did regularly when Tarble had nightmares. Luckily for the Briefs, pain was only there when his tail was gripped forcefully, which they never did but ONCE by accident when Tarble's tail was gripped to make sure he would not fall from the ledge of the balcony. Dr. Briefs was full of grief as he had to say goodbye to his only son, adopted or not, as he could not find a cure. Then suddenly something came about a loss or decrease in immunity when a saiyan did not train for many years. This fall of immunity would make the saiyan weak enough to be DEFENSLESS against any disease on the planet. Dr. Briefs then thought of hiring a master, but thought otherwise as Tarble would be stronger than MOST humans. So he decided on making sparring bots which analyzed the trainee's age, height, weight, gender, BMI, BMR, RMR, pulse, Heart rate, Body fat percentage accurately as well as current bone and muscle density and strength. Based off those highly ACCURATE calculations, the bots would design a training program that would be MOST suited for the trainee in achieving all forms of strength, speed and power and agility; it also taught the trainee many martial arts, boxing techniques. As the years passed by, Tarble was feeling better and much healthier than ever. His hunger went up as well, so the good doctor decided on upgrading the system to calculate accurate amounts of protein, carbohydrates, fats, vitamins, minerals and fiber required by the trainee's body and cravings. He even made more billions of zeni in selling this system to athletes around the world, but none proved a challenge for Tarble in ANY aspect of fitness when the boy was 10 years of age. He dreaded the day that they had to tell Tarble that they were not his real family and that his race was destroyed along with his REAL parents and family. But what the Briefs did not realize that Tarble's saiyan instincts made a bond with all of them and it was the CLOSEST thing to Kinship and family. The same year Bulma, now 13 years old came up with the idea of hoi poi capsules, which made Capsule Corps the REIGNING global company form decades and more. Two years later Bulma found a mystical orange ball and made a locator that detects anything similar to it. She called it the dragon radar after she read about the orb. That year when Tarble was going to turn 12, the Briefs told him about who he was and what happened. Tarble was calm and accepted it; he even said that he knew it from a dream-like conversation with his grandfathers and that he and all of the Briefs have a VERY strong and unbreakable bond among them. Then Tarble and Bulma set off searching for the dragon balls and Tarble's cousin: Kakkarot.

**AT AMOND'S SPACESHIP, IN SPACE:**

A young boy of age 4 was training with Amond, in honing his skills and become a legendary saiyan assassin. He had a gift of great intellect and to be hidden in the shadows, like a true assassin. Turles mainly TRIED to appear and reappear behind Amond to surprise him but the old veteran's Ki sensing abilities were just too great and impressive. Amond was contacted by Blizzare to head for Planet Vegetasie. In mid-way, Raiden had arrived with the sleeping four year old saiyan boy: Turles. It was Amond's duty to train Turles and bring him to the Kabochan planet while recruiting Diaz. He was to form a team as well recruiting unique and powerful team members.

"Turles, we are done for today. Go and bathe yourself boy as we are NOT to arrive at Planet Kabocha looking dirty and unclean. If you want to train more, we will train tomorrow for three sessions. The first session will be on your speed and agility, the second will be your strength and lastly the third session will be power. I will contact you when we will be ready to land, goodbye." Said Amond has he left the boy to his own devices.

"I will do as you ask sensei." Turles replied. "Frieza, just you wait I WILL avenge my father's and my Uncles' deaths, as well as that of mu races. I do not know what you have done with cousins: Raditz and Vegeta, nor Yasai or Coulee; however I do know that it is not good. At least I know that cousins Tarble and Kakkarot are safe and far away from your clutches, like sister Lettucia. I hope we saiyan brothers and sisters will be the end of you Frieza and your Tyranny and army!" The young Turles exclaimed and promised himself of that goal, as he went to cleam himself up.

Time passed by as they landed on Planet Kabocha. There was a royal transport ship to escort them to the palace of the Pukinpa Dynasty. As they arrived, Diaz was ecstatic to go off on his journey and train. Then he met a boy not older than him by the name of Turles who was accompanying his tutor Amond. Turles and Diaz met and a friendship was formed, well after their sparring match that is. Turles won three rounds whereas Diaz just kept coming back until he won the final two rounds. A friendship and rivalry was formed that day. A friendship to aid and help one another while a rivalry to best each other and gain respect from their sensei: Amond. Diaz said his goodbye to his parents and people as he bored the ship.

Four years passed by as Amond, Turles and Diaz ventured through space while destroying Arcosian operation in their awake. On a planet known as Choco, they met with a cyborg of sort. He was called Cocoa. It was found out that this planet ran experiments on different species so that they may fight in Frieza's army. Recome, a humanoid experiment of Frieza; had joined Frieza's elite squadron: The Ginyu Force. He was restraining Cocoa. They were almost equal in power but Recome was the stronger warrior. Diaz had used his speed to hit Recome at his spine and neck to make him unconscious. Just then, Amond received an order from Blizzare to leave this planet as Recome himself would soon destroy it when he reached full consciousness. Blizzare ordered Amond to go to a neighboring planet, where a pair of twin brothers resided by the names of Raisin and .They were to be recruited and the six of them were to form a team of space pirate or assassins. The Ship ventured off to the planet to recruit the twins and formed The Turles' Crusher Corps.

Seven years later, Turles at age fifteen had become the bane of most of Frieza's and King Kold's economic success. They raided and destroyed each and every production planet that contained vast resources. Turles wondered about his kin, while Amond thought of his only son: Zarbon.

**AT FRIEZA'S SPACESHIP, WITH VEGETA ELEVEN YEARS AGO:**

Vegeta, the CROWN prince of all saiyans sat on his bed after returning from his mission and hearing about Planet Vegetasie's 'destruction by a meteor' as if he would believe such a thing. Vegeta at the age of five, was handed to 'lord' Frieza in order for his planet and race to be not destroyed. There was something in Vegeta's mind that said something is very fishy. He came along with his guard and care taker: Napa, as well as a 'third class soldier' : Raditz. Vegeta knew that they were not only the three alive saiyans as Turles, Kakkarot and Tarble were alive and well, however he did not know about the others. Vegeta was called by Frieza to have a meeting of sort. Vegeta spat the ground at the thought.

**AT FRIEZA'S SPACESHIP, IN FRIEZA'S QUARTERS:**

Outside Frieza's room, Vegeta could hear everything that was going on and he did not need to be in close proximity to eavesdrop on Frieza with enhanced saiyan hearing.

"Lord Frieza, if I may ask sire. What are you going to do with the saiyans and especially the prince? Why did you not kill them as well?" asked Zarbon, wanting to know more.

"Well Zarbon, you see the saiyans were a very noble and honorable race and I intended to destroy that honor and pride. I already corrupted the saiyans of old and then their children thought that they were bred to obey me and purge planets in my name. I got bored off them but got interested at the young prince. I intend to break his moral and soul, build him in to a mindless, sadistic puppet of mine; as well as my slave. Plus it will be so much fun to break him, haha!" laughed the lizard but what he did not know was that Vegeta heard all.

"Lord Frieza, requesting permission to enter your quarters sire", Vegeta stated with a lot of distaste.

"Permission granted. Ah Vegeta, you are to go off and kill the Yarddrats. Now be a good little monkey and obey." Frieza ordered waiting to be disobeyed.

"What? But they are allies to the saiyans; I would never do such a thing, you filthy Bastard!" exclaimed Vegeta as he was hit by Frieza's tail with immense force and speed.

"You dare disobey me you brat. When you were young, it was your father who handed you to me in return for your own safety, furthermore his own safety. What kind of father would do that, a bad one at that! I cared and provided for you, you filthy ungrateful brat. I have to discipline you myself for your behavior." Frieza replied sadistically, with a bit of mock hurt.

Zarbon knew what would be done to the prince. The very same that was done to Zarbon by Frieza's wretched father. He would not bare to see that happened to the saiyan prince as he was the boy's overseeing guardian of sort by prince Blizzare and his mother; as well as Raditz's. "Lord, Frieza if I may be allowed to punish the boy. I cannot fathom how the monkey could disrespect you. You would not want to get your hand dirty by disciplining this filth, would you my 'lord'?" questioned Zarbon to Frieza.

"Hm, you may be right Zarbon. Well Vegeta, being a lenient master I would warn you about Zarbon and inform you that his methods are more likely to be avoided. However you do need to be disciplined." Frieza exited his quarters while laughing followed by his lapdog: Dodoria.

"Now, prince Vegeta if you would follow me, it would be in your good interest." Zarbon advised Vegeta as they exited the room to their destination: the training room. "To be truthful, I do not like listening to Frieza's orders or abide by them; however I must to them in order to survive." The Hachimanian voiced.

"Hm, it would be in your best interest as well Zarbon to know that I: THE CROWN PRINCE of Vegetasie does not like listening to orders or requests of people that I do not like or respect. However there may be a chance for you to gain my respect as well as for me to gain yours. What do you say Zarbon? I may be very young but I was taught how to take care of myself and the ways of a good monarch. I am sure that Frieza is hiding something and I am guessing that it has something to do with the REAL destruction of my planet and race. I am sure that you too have something hidden from the lizard, am I right Zarbon?" asked Vegeta.

"Very observant Vegeta, and I see that you have used that saiyan hearing of yours well. Yes, you see Frieza destroyed your home planet and not only because your father and uncle rebelled separately but it was his plan to do so for a long time. The thing that I am hiding is that I was approached by Lord Blizzare and felt empathy for your brothers and sisters. You see when I was at you your age, I had been taken by Kold from my father and 'trained' by him later to be Frieza's advisor. I thought of my father dead but Lord Blizzare ensured that he was alive and well. He also said that I needed to stay alive if I wanted to meet him. By the way, your father was alive when Frieza attacked. I was given the gift to sense power levels without a scouter by Lord Blizzare; I sensed a bit of Ki left within him and therefore sent his body to Lord Blizzare's ship. So therefore I will train you and teach you how to sense Ki, but I am sure that you can sense it on your own if shown a couple of times, as saiyans have a natural talent in using Ki. However at current stage of your power, I would say you are 8,000 short of Cui and 12,000 short of Dodoria. When compared to me, I would have to say 14,000 short to reach my base power." Zarbon was not surprised to see the shock in Vegeta's eyes, later to be replaced by scowl.

"Yes, I do have a transformation. However it is not at its full potential as I was not taught by my father; more like did not receive the opportunity because of Frieza and his father. Enough about me, as I was saying in my semi-transformed state you would be 35,000 short. Well we have lot of time to do that. With Napa and I as your and prince Raditz's trainers you both may reach a GREAT power level. Oh yes I do know that Raditz is a prince and your cousin. You see I was the one to suggest a peaceful planet for your kin to stay at until it is time for revenge on Frieza. Come along now, we HAVE to fool Frieza. Show me that saiyan side of yours" Zarbon taunted.

"Hm, as I said before I do not very well obey any orders or request by people I do not respect, so be warned!" exclaimed Vegeta as he attacked Zarbon and as a battle waged on, more like a 'beating session' to fool Frieza.

Vegeta found himself in the rejuvenation tank as Frieza ordered Appule after being pleased with Zarbon's 'disciplinarian' ways.

FOUR years later, Vegeta was sent on a mission by Frieza himself to destroy the planet Kanassa, accompanied by Raditz, which neither Vegeta nor Raditz knew; except for its planetary code. Vegeta was livid, so he returned to Frieza's ship and rebelled as he WOULD NOT kill his allies. Frieza was DISPLEASED by Vegeta's rebelliousness so he took action.

"Why don't you understand you FILTHY MONKEY that it is you who follow me and obey me and not the other way round. I do not care if they are your allies more like were. The saiyan race was weak as they were killed by a measly meteor." Frieza sneered at each word except chuckling at his last comment. "Well, I see you have to be disciplined again and this time after I discipline you, I will go and destroy Kanassa myself.

Zarbon stepped in front so that he could handle Vegeta but both he and Dodoria were dismissed by Frieza. Frieza, with speeds that Vegeta never heard of launched at Vegeta and grabbed him by the tail. The prince would not scream but he could not help it. He yet did not learn how to be relieved off that weakness so his screams were heard all through the ship, even at the saiyan quarters which awoke Napa, as Raditz was off on a mission. Napa ran to aid his prince but was blocked by Zarbon. Zarbon and Napa had cultivated a good relation based on of respect and Napa could see the sorrow in Zarbon's eyes and knew that they could not do anything even if they tried. Napa also noticed empathy in Zarbon's eyes and guessed that what Frieza would do to Vegeta must have happened to him at this age by King Kold.

"Well, my pet it is time for you to be disciplined even further." Frieza said with malice as he tied Vegeta to the wall with chains and commenced on raping and torturing the poor boy of only nine years old

SEVEN years later, Vegeta and Raditz were taught and trained by Napa and Zarbon, well when Zarbon had to 'discipline' them in the arts of combat and respect that is. Vegeta now at the age of sixteen was very powerful and equal to Cui, if not stronger. He waited for the day of revenge and NOTHING will get in his way and if they did then that being will suffer his wrath.

**AT THE SAIYAN QUARTERS IN FRIEZA'S SHIP 11 YEARS AGO, WITH RADITZ:**

Prince Raditz of age six was brooding for the loss of his planet and waited for his cousin: Vegeta as he strolled through the ship's hallways. He heard laughter coming from Frieza's quarters and guessed that they must have been laughing at the saiyans' demise. He spat the floor and sneered. However, he watched Zarbon and Dodoria entering Frieza's quarters and hearing something about Vegeta's arrival. He was the first to eavesdrop on Frieza and the first to know of the TRUE killing of the saiyans. He sprinted to his room before being noticed by anyone. He sprinted to his room taking another route, missing Vegeta in his haste.

He started training vigorously but at one point he was stuck at 1200.

4YEARS later, Raditz and Vegeta were being trained by Napa and Zarbon, when the opportunity arrived. One day as he roamed the halls after his on Frieza planet 89, he saw Dodoria's pod land. It was strange as Dodoria never left Frieza nor stayed on Frieza planet 89. He started walking the other way not to be spotted by Dodoria. However what he did not realize was that the Ginyu forces brute Recome returned from his mission and was roaming the halls as well. Recome had spotted Raditz and smirked, while licking his lips. Raditz was frightened but he knew NOT to show it, he would have been scared if he knew what waited him. Recome enjoyed beating Raditz, even more than Dodoria; so he assaulted the young saiyan. Later he was joined by Dodoria, when he wanted to know what the commotion was about. Dodoria smirked when he saw Raditz oozing with blood and he gave an idea of raping the young boy to Recome. They smirked evilly and commenced on beating and torturing the poor lad.

SEVEN years later the same thing had happened to Raditz when he returned with an angry Vegeta from planet Kanassa. He was angry and lashed out at a soldier who was a bit stronger than him. Raditz was at 2000 then as he was unable to go further, why he did not know. Dodoria had caught him again and used his superior power to assault the boy again.

**OUTSIDE PLANET FRIEZA 78:**

Two souls were angry, VERY ANGRY as they saw what had happened to their oldest grandsons. They knew why Raditz could not unlock his power or get stronger, as well as Vegeta. But they could do very little as Frieza did not allow either of their grandsons the proper nutritious food, proper training opportunities, except for their long best friend's son: Zarbon. Well Frieza did not know of the RIGHTEOUS conspiracy, but he did not need to know that and nor would he. The old lords of saiyans were proud of the patience that their grandsons possessed, but they were sad as their oldest grandsons had to suffer every time while their youngest of grandsons were living the lives of luxury; compared to them that is. They sought to take action and unlocked Raditz's power that would have been his prior to the curse but could do VERY little for Vegeta. In two places in Frieza planet 78 scouters went up and a few older models blew up by the sheer powers of the saiyan teens.

Dodoria was shocked to see the weakling Raditz's power get 10 times stronger and stand up to punch, kick and HURT him. Frieza was also shocked as his scouter went crazy as Vegeta's power went up by 10 times to 180,000 and that his blow had hurt A BIT. However Vegeta's power went rapidly down after that hit and Frieza was still shocked. After he recovered, He woke Vegeta up by stepping on Vegeta's tail hard as simply squeezing it did not bring any reaction; as Vegeta and Raditz were taught to be rid of that weakness. However it DID HURT when someone blasted or jumped forcefully on it. Vegeta was in pain but conscious enough to bare Frieza's sadistic torture.

As for Raditz, he was fighting toe, to with Dodoria. Even if Dodoria was 2000 units stronger than him, Raditz was MUCH faster than the tub of lard. Punches were exchanged; kicks were well placed at vital organs, while barrages of Ki blasts shot. The base was in ruins, ALMOST. Dodoria was bleeding profusely when Raditz was knocked down by Zarbon. Zarbon had established a pack mate bond with the saiyans.

'_Raditz, calm down, if not then I am sorry for doing this; but it IS for your own good.'_ Zarbon telepathically stated Raditz before knocking him down to unconsciousness. Zarbon spat at Dodoria's bleeding unconscious body and kicked his head for all he was worth. He contacted Napa quickly so that Raditz would be taken care of and before any suspicion was aroused in the army and in Frieza's eyes, for Zarbon's aid of the saiyans rather than Dodoria; even though all knew that Zarbon HATED Dodoria.

Napa was stopped by Frieza as he stated that BOTH RADITZ AND VEGETA would have to heal naturally WITHOUT food, rejuvenation tanks, while being isolated in two isolation rooms: one filled with only WORMS and the other with dead bodies, each filled with complete darkness and loneliness.

Napa and Zarbon had wished that they were more powerful and had their wished or requests granted by the SAIYAN LORDS OF OLD.

A/N:

WORDS: 5,000(without A/N)

POWER LEVELS:

GOKU - (after natural potential unlocked) = 200

(After nine years at age 9yr & two months old) =1,800

(After 2 years and eight months at age 11yr & 10 months old) = 2,200

TARBLE- (after natural potential unlocked) = 190

(At 5 years old, after sickness) = 980

(At 10 years old) = 2,100

(At 12 years old) = 2,200

TURLES- (At age 4, not having natural power level blocked) =700

(At age 8)= 2,800

(At age 15)= 8,000

VEGETA- (At age 5, just before power block) = 12,000

(After hearing THE TRUTH and analyzed by Zarbon) = 10,000

(At age 9, 4 years later) = 12,000 

(At age 16, 7 years later) = 18,000

(With short boost in power by his grandfathers) = 180,000

RADITZ: (At age 6, after power block) = 800

(At age 10, four years later) = 1,500

(At age 17, seven years later) = 2,000

(With a permanent power boost, NOT continuous, from ) = 20,000

NAPA- (Before power blessing, at age 33) = 8,000

(At age 44, 11 years later and after power blessing) = 23,000

ZARBON- (Before power blessing, at age 30; base) = 24,000

(Transformed state) = 45,000

(After power blessing 11 years later at age 41, base) = 39,000

(Transformed state) = 60,000

Frieza (At base or 1st form) = 530,000

Ginyu= 180,000 (will remain same till his death

Jeice= 90,000 (When joining Ginyu force at age 17, will remain same)

Burter= 88,000 (Same as Ginyu)

Recome= 80,000 (Same as Ginyu)

Guldo= 15,000 (Same as Ginyu, after joining Ginyu Force)

Dodoria= 22,000(same as Ginyu)

Cui= 18,000(same as Ginyu)

Appule= 12,000(same as Ginyu)

If no one knows the difference between permanent and not continuous, it means:

Permanent is only once and will not increase 10 time at every power up, as in two years later Raditz' power level will not be 40,000 (20x 2000)

Continuous will be given to Tarble and Goku when drinking the ultra-divine sacred water and NOT TAP water. Meaning IF the power boost is 2 times in every power up, it would:

For Tarble= 2x3200(After one year of Master Roshi's training with Goku and Krillen; you know when Tao arrives after the first tournament). Then 4 times more of his base (3200, before drinking it) = 12,800 etc

For Goku, it is same IF the water grants 2x power boost ( spoiler alert for only Tarble and Goku).

FURTHER A/N: Guys PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Plus I will end Saga 1 with the movie of the Saiyan Tuffle War which was not done in any chapter that was after the intro. By the way chapter 4 would be about Veldock, Bardock, Zorn and Napa, entitled: The Three Saiyan Musketeers and One Saiyan Hulk.


	5. Chapter 4

**DB:L.O.S.E(Dragon Ball: Legacy Of the Saiyan Empire)**

**SAGA 1: PRE DRAGON BALL ERA-**

**CHAPTER 4- ! The Three Saiyan Musketeers and One Saiyan Hulk.**

**A/N:**

'_This is communication of saiyan comrades and/or pack mates via mental link'_

'This is sarcastic remark and speech'

_{This is mental communication between mates via bond}_

'_This is communication etc between and among family and kin'_

"This is normal speech"

THIS IS HIGHLIGHTED OR IMPORTANT SPEECH

**THIS IS ATTACK NAMES AND TECHNIQUES**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAMES**

**FURTHER A/N: Thanks to Captain Space for giving me a great deal of Advice and if any of you have not read his Break through the Limit, please do read and review it; Plus another round of applause for Plasmic my man. I present Chapter 4.**

**CHAPTER 4: The Three Saiyan Musketeers and One Saiyan Hulk**

**IN SPACE, AT THE FORMER LOCATION OF PLANET VEGETA:**

King Veldock Vegeta's body floated in space towards Prince Blizzare's ship, whilst the King was running out of life energy. The ship doors opened and the medics of Blizzare rushed the king to the rejuvenation tanks; however they were stopped by the overseer.

"Halt! It is too late for the tanks to rejuvenate Veldock; however I can bring him to full health and even make him a lot stronger. Although he will receive the same power, strength and speed boosts that are achievable for his body through normal saiyan genetics; with an added skill from myself. Lay him down, NOW!" Ordered the overseer as the medics did so. He rested his hand on Veldock's forehead and a bright ROYAL BLUE LIGHT flashed in the surrounding and the king awoke BETTER THAN EVER.

"What, where am I? Frieza WHERE are you, YOU SLIMY LIZARD, answer me!" The king roared and bashed through the doors to the powerful signature he felt, which shocked him as he was unable to do so before. "Ah, there you are Frieza, now I am healed and you WILL DIE. **MOON BALL TECHNIQUE!" **exclaimed the king before his moon ball got extinguished by someone identical to Frieza but taller than the king.

"Please CALM DOWN VELDOCK! Frieza had left a few hours ago. I contacted Zarbon to send your barely alive body to my ship. After your body was received, one of the eight OVERSEERS healed you; as the rejuvenation tanks would not have been able to do so at you former state. I do hope you remember your father's speech on the breakdown and chain of command of the MULTIVERSE, HM?" questioned the Arcosian prince.

"What, Bli..Blizzare! Is that you? It is you. Now tell me how YOU know of the overseers besides hearing it from my father?" asked King Veldock. "Well IT is I, plus it was simple as I have met and trained with an overseer; more like having the opportunity to be trained by him. So I am guessing that Bardock was swallowed by Frieza's **DEATH BALL**, along with the planet, and what of Zorn and Napa? Do tell me Veldock." Asked the Blizzare

"To answer your first question, yes as far as I know Bardock was swallowed by the blast. Zorn was sent with Tarble, Yasai, Lettucia and Napa was sent with Vegeta and Raditzsu. However, I do not know what is to happen now. I am out of all and every idea. Vegeta and Raditz will be trapped with Frieza and their young minds will be polluted, furthermore I do not know anything about what occurred to Turles. If only I knew and had the solutions, Hah!" The King sighed.

"To answer your questions and give solutions to your problems, young Veldock, I am here. Bardock is not dead but he has been sent out to the past BEFORE THE TUFFLE DOMINATION upon Planet Plant. Zorn would be sent to planets near the domain between TRUE AFTERWORLD and otherworld; whilst Napa would go on a journey shortly to Earth where he will fulfill a promise and rekindle his dream in having sons many years later. As for you Veldock, you will be sent to OLD TRUE NAMEK. After you three have completed your quests, you three are to join Blizzare on a team training experience. Napa will have this opportunity as well, but only when Zorn has completed his part in the team mission. No further questions, May the LIGHT OF TRU HEAVEN set ablaze your heart and pride to greater lengths and burn through the cold breaches of evil!" Exclaimed the overseer and with a flash of light Veldock was transported to his destination.

**AT FRIEZA'S SPACESHIP:**

Napa, the hulking saiyan giant walked through the halls and corridors; as all the other non-saiyan soldiers quivered in fear moved aside. He was about to reach the room of the Princes, when his scouter went active and in came an order for him to load up in a pod. Napa knew NOT to disobey any orders given by Frieza: direct or indirect; he knew that if he disobeyed, then the princes will suffer. He rushed to the docking bay and went inside a pod to be launched to the set destination. However, what Napa did not realize was that all of Frieza's men and Frieza himself were frozen. Napa got launched to the unknown location to finish a mission; but what mission was that, he really did not know. A voice called out to him and Napa knew it was a voice which deserved respect and honor.

"NAPA! I AM ONE OF THE EIGHT OVERSEERS OF THE MUTIVERSE. I AM SURE THAT YOU REMEMBER HEARING ABOUT US WHEN LISTENING TO VELGETA? ANY WHO! YOU ARE TO JOURNEY TO A PALNET, RESCUE AND MARK TWO BOYS. FURTHERMORE, YOU WILL also MAKE SURE THEY ARE TRANSPORTED TO THEIR DESTINATIONS. I WILL GUIDE YOU THERE, JUST RELAX AND REST." requested the voice of the overseer.

Napa did what he was ordered and requested to do so. Later, he found himself near a town on a planet which he did not know of. He saw that the place where he stood was unknown to him; but knew it was very beautiful. However it was now war-torn and filled with dead bodies and burning houses. Then he saw something barely alive and crawling. It was a man younger than him, but had a crying baby boy in his arms. He knew by SAIYAN LAW, CODE AND ETHICS that he should help the weak, not prey on them and face powerful opponents who killed innocents.

"Please sir, take my son away. He is now nine months of age; his mother went to make sure his older brother was safe. We have not named this one but the older one is named Tien. I do not have much time but if you can raise him please name him and tell him that Tao killed us, ordered by Master Shen: the traitor. If you cannot raise him, then please lay him down at the temple of monks and tell them to show the young one how to go to the TURTLE HERMIT. Thank…. you!" The father of the child said with his last breaths and passed away never to return again, even with the dragon balls as it was time for his TRUE DAETH.

Napa looked at the previously crying baby who now whimpered and laid his head on Napa's chest falling asleep. He knew what he to do and it was to bury the dead man with respect, fulfill his order given by the overseer and find the man's wife and oldest son. After giving respect and a proper burial to the man, Napa held the sleeping boy and flew to a forest near the temple.

"Hm, I am going to name you Krillen and soon we will find your mother and brother: Tien. Maybe I can raise both of you as true saiyans and make Frieza believe that you lost your tails; but what to do about your mother? She is already mated and so am I, hm... Hey! Maybe I can make her to be my long lost sister." Napa blabbed on when he heard a scream, a woman's scream. He rushed to see a woman holding a boy with bald head and barely three years old by intergalactic standards. He saw them begging and hissing unfruitful words at their assailants: a man with a long braid of hair and a shorter, but older looking man smiling deviously.

Napa had a gut feeling that they were Tao and Shen. He was itching to fight and kill them. Just then the overseer's voice said him to back down and that it will be explained later. Napa listened to what they were saying and it was as if the woman knew that it was her time, her son would be taken away from her and taught to be a killer. Napa knew exactly how she must have felt; it was similar to how King Veldock, Zorn and he felt the same way dealing with Frieza. He saw the 'men' take the child away and kill the mother. Krillen cried feeling distressed and Napa flew away quickly with intentions of not being caught.

"Krillen, I will mark you now by forming a mental bond with you, which will be activated when we meet again. This bond will let you know what to do and to whom will you go. And as an extra piece of assistance, I will tell the monks to raise you because I cannot; as I have to leave and it is your destiny along with your brother to stay here. Goodbye MY KRILLEN" Napa laid the baby down on the temple floor with a note written in blood, which said: Please take care of my Krillen and when he is ready to set out on a journey, please tell him go to someone called the Turtle Hermit. With it Napa headed back to his pod and was beginning to forget about what happened and only pray to THE CREATOR and the OVERSEERS for Krillen's well-being and as well as of Tien's.

Napa returned to the ship of Frieza and thought of what had happened. He knew he had heard something, had done something important and significant; but what? Why could he not remember and he saw he was running to his pod only to be stopped by Frieza to be asked where was he going as there were no missions at hand! Napa had a gut feeling that Frieza did something and Napa would not be tricked by Frieza. Napa swore that he would find what Frieza was hiding, if what he thought happened to him was true or not. Napa later at night after completing his duties, slept.

**IN DEEP SPACE,WITH ZORN:**

Zorn was on a royal saiyan transport ship that had three space pods for children. His mission was to teach and train: Yasai, Lettucia and Tarble; when he was greeted by Veldock's voice.

'_ZORN, do send TARBLE TO PLANET EARTH, where KAKKAROT was sent. The co-ordinates are stored in the mainframe. I am well and alive; as well as Napa and Bardock. We will meet again SOON my friend; well when I have completed my task and you yours.'_ The voice of King Veldock Vegeta said aloud in Zorn's mind.

"Well, looks like my kin are alright but I wonder what is going on with Vegeta, Turles, Raditz and Kakkarot? Only time will say and I should do what was asked of me. Computer, send Prince Tarble to the coordinates of planet Earth where Kakkarot was sent. Input every data and info that they need and could use, along with that which Kakkarot may have missed. Input a message to ensure that they both are reunited and train together in hopes of defeating Frieza; extend the message so that they may recover the saiyan pride and honor of their remaining kin." Zorn gave the computer his orders and then felt his surroundings change, his vision go hazy and the gravity being increased to 10x planet Vegeta (100xEarth).

Zorn then was awaked, not knowing he was unconscious while travelling through space for 4 years. He was awakened by a blaze of immense light, being a saiyan his senses were increased 10 times than that of any other sentient being excluding the Namekians only in hearing that is.

"What the heck? Where the hell am I? This place is uncharted and unknown. Who dare send me here? Oh wait; maybe it is my mission, but to do what exactly? Why the hell was I talking to myself?" said Zorn.

"Well because you are confused and weary. Plus, it was I: The Arcosian overseer, who dared to send you here, little Zorn. Now as for why; you see this is the region BETWEEN TRUE AFTERWORLD and OTHERWORLD. You are to go to four specific planets: Konats, Saiya, Daemon and Hearn. Konats is the planet where the Konatsians reside, Saiya was your original planet, and Daemon is where the demons and kashvars live; lastly Hearn is where the Herajins lived. Veldock is also in this sector but not at this part. He is currently on the south sector in planet Namek, well the original planet Namek to be specific. Oh by the way Bardock is in the East sector of this region where the planet plant once was. As for Blizzare, he is being corrupted by a false overseer. You see, the one who had trained him was actually the servant of one of the negative overseers. I am the original overseer of Arcos and it was I who communicated with Veldock, Bardock, Napa and you. After finishing your task, which is to learn and absorb knowledge, meet with your kin and king. By the way, you have aged 4 more years as you were unconscious while travelling." Thus Zorn found himself on planet Daemon and was appalled by the disgusting stench and destruction of life. This could even make the saiyans and Frieza's combined murders look INNOCENT. It was hell on the universe. Zorn found himself walking to a crater, he thought of hearing voices. Suddenly something sprang from the crater and attacked him. Zorn's vision was blurry but he was still fighting; however he did stop when he found the weight of the creature already removed from him. At first he thought it was the overseer but as he gazed towards the person who saved him, he pushed that thought away. Before him stood a very tall and muscular man, with a light skin tone and blonde hair. He had no scars or facial hair on his face but a determined look as of a saiyan comrade. The man would have been equal or taller than Napa. Zorn was broken off from his thoughts as the man spoke.

"I haven't seen any man other than myself in these parts. However you are not completely human are you? Before you ask, I am a human. The strongest of them as you can see; I was chosen by one of the great lords to journey here. My name is Olibu. I was sent here to look for a travelling brother by the name of Zorn. Tell me; by any chance would you be Zorn?" The man called Olibu asked.

Zorn gave a final analyzing stare at the newcomer named Olibu, before taking out his scouter and reading a power level of 50,000. He was shocked but then spoke, "Yes I am Zorn, the royal advisor and chief tactical commander of the saiyan Empire. I was sent here by one of the eight overseers to learn and gain knowledge from four ancient planets. I am guessing that I was sent from the future, so these planets are not ancient anymore. Daemon happens to be one of them and then there would be three more to go."

"Well Zorn, I was actually sent here to help and guide you as I for 4 years have been living and fighting here. I will also journey with you to the remaining three planets. Now let me tell you something. I was told that on this planet, one of the eight overseers; and not the overseer of Arcos, but the overseer of space, light and the holy messenger of the CREATOR arrived here many a millennia ago. Less than two millennia or two thousand years have set in stone from where you came from. I am two millennia older than you. Now, we are to find knowledge about the items that he had placed here. There is also a parchment that we are also to retrieve. This place is very dangerous, filled with demons and monsters of the worst kind. There is even a place that leads to true purgatory." Olibu saw the confusion within Zorn's eyes and elaborated the description. "Well you do know that the Kais, even the supreme Kais are not top of the multiverse; but the overseers are the firsts in command of the CREATOR. The most insignificant of them is the future 'judge of the dead', Yemma. He has not been selected yet but is training with King Kai. I know this because of the overseer. Any who, Purgatory is between Hell and Heaven, where eight devil commanders and their minions reside. The devil commanders are the direct followers of the CONDEMNED, HE WHO IS NOT TO BE NAMED, or in other words the strongest of the corrupt overseers. That dumb ogre will change everything, just because the truth is too painful and horrifying. However when the truth hits him, I guarantee you that he will hide someplace very far using unfruitful schemes. The beast that attacked you is a life drainer, actually something sent to bring you to its mistresses. They are only females and in rare cases a few males. Now then, let us move on and keep this Ki sword of light to help you against the demons that overpower you.

Zorn and Olibu ventured through the wretched fiery forests of Daemon battling banshees, life drainers or vampires and the yujus: zombie like demons who have the intelligence of a crazy scientist and who devour flesh and bones. They were lucky to not have encountered any majus: the older creation before the yujus, who devoured souls and spirits. Zorn's scouter which had a capacity of 120,000 exploded a while back when analyzing a fight. It was between groups of second class demons: Leviatheasts against that of third class demons: majus.

The majus were beaten and destroyed and judging by their marks, those majus were of the strongest and highest rank. Judging by the Leviatheasts, they were only second in their ranks. The power level greater than 120,000 had come from one of the weaker majus, as there were two stronger majus and Olibu and Zorn could only wonder what power did the stronger majus and then the tertiary Leviatheasts possessed! Fourteen days past as the two warriors battled through Daemon and finally dug out the crypt left by the THIRD overseer. They found a mystical mace and armor as well. They even found the third parchment: of light and guidance. As the two warriors of the past and future touched the items, they found themselves transported to another planet.

This planet was Konats, the two warriors heard from a voice and they could tell that this was not the voice of the fourth strongest overseer, but someone more superior. Olibu and Zorn were near a temple and they saw a beast, no a demon of great evil and strength: The Mighty Hirudegarn. The name of the beast was encrypted on a stone nearby. As they ventured inside the temple they heard voices. Two voices could be heard. One was a raspy voice but not that of old age, while the other was of a passionate younger voice. Olibu and Zorn looked deeper and saw almost two identical people with red mow hawk like hair. The heroes made themselves visible to the hosts. Then the younger Konatsian warrior approached them and spoke, followed by the hooded one.

"Who are you two!" exclaimed the younger warrior. "Are you servants and spies of Hoi and the Kashvarian warlocks? If so then prepare to die!" The warrior charged as Olibu and Zorn prepared to defend them until the warrior was stopped by the elder Konatsian.

"Stop, at once Tapion! They are not our enemies but our allies. You see there are eight overseers watching the entire multiverse, then the hakaioshins watching over the Omni verse while the rest of the deities look after the universe; cough even though they are not doing a very good job and just ignoring their ranks and duties. Any who these two were sent by one of the overseers to possibly aid us in recovering an artifact, while they would only learn about the said artifact; they would be taking the second parchment and another item if it is available. As I said before, this young warrior is called Tapion and he has been trained to defend Konats and the universe from the Kashvars and Hirudegarn. Please tell us about what you need and we will tell you about ours and then can begin our journey." The Konatsian warlock said.

Zorn and Olibu gave a glance at each other and Zorn decided to speak. "Yes, you were correct in stating our goal. However we were not further informed on what to do after finding the third parchment and artifacts from Daemon; we were transported after touching the artifacts in Daemon to Konats. We then heard a voice and not of the overseer of Arcos, but maybe another. Maybe you can guide us by reading the parchment if you can." Zorn stated as he handed the parchment to the warlock and as Olibu searched for the mace and armor.

The warlock read the parchment after figuring out the translations and asked Olibu did he and Zorn touch the artifacts together or separately. The warlock then said: "No need to say it now, but tell me after I tell you about the parchment a little", he stated. "Well this parchment is the third of the four parchments. It states that these parchments can only be lifted by one of the four chosen ones. The chosen ones are the prophets or leaders of all races and chosen by the Creator and guided by the overseers. It also states that the third of the chosen ones can find the rest of the parchments and artifacts BUT NOT to use and read them. This parchment is that of the second of the overseers; he who is the bringer of news and messages, the controller of light and guidance. This parchment also states that the first three would be corrupted and mimicked, then finally twisted in the words of the TRAITOR, THE CONDEMNED. The final parchment would not be. Now my dear friends tell me your answer." The warlock finished.

"Well Zorn and I both grabbed hold of the parchment and the artifacts together, however I cannot find them. Were they not teleported with us?" questioned Olibu.

The Warlock laughed and answered him, "Well, the artifacts are with you but they will be revealed to you when the time will be right; when the four are to meet. Now then, it shows a map to find the fourth of the parchments and artifacts. However there is a twist, Zorn as being one of the chosen ones can touch and lift all the parchments but cannot read the fourth parchment. I can only translate and read that of the third parchment. Still, we should not let that get in the way of FINDING the items. So the warlock, Olibu, Tapion and Zorn followed the map to the chasm grounds of the temple. There they found another crypt: The Crypt of the Fourth OVERSEER. Zorn lifted the parchment and as Tapion touched the crypt, the artifacts: a trumpet that resembled a ram's horn and a staff vanished. Then the fourth overseer himself, the overseer of Arcos reveled himself.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you have found the crypt, however the parchment is fake as to mislead the imposter. You see I am to guide Tapion and have chosen him as my heir. However he is not the fourth chosen one. The fourth chosen one is the first of ALL CREATION and the first overseer. He is his own chosen one and it was decided by the CREATOR Himself. The creator gave him the parchment AFTER he became a chosen one, through the intervention of the third overseer. That was when true death paused, as he was the one to guide the souls. Now Zorn and Olibu, go to Saiya where you will find the crypt of the first Overseer containing the first artifact and then simultaneously you both will go to Hearn to retrieve the second artifact. NOW TAPION, GRAB HOLD OF MY HORN TO TAKE THE FIRST PARCHMENT. I know that you all are confused, but I will was away the confusion after the deed is done" The overseer of Arcos said as Tapion did as he was told.

After the parchment was revealed, the overseer of ARCOS spoke. "Finally after so many MILLINNIA I can rest. You see I am actually not the Fourth Overseer BUT am the overseer of ARCOS and I fall between the four overseers and three hakaioshins in power; meaning I am more powerful and with higher authorities than the hakaioshins BUT am inferior to the four overseers. The first of all creation was the first overseer and first in command of the CREATOR. Later was the second overseer, combined with the first of the negative overseers. Then it was the combined creation of the third positive overseer and second negative overseer. Then it was the creation of the last positive overseer and the third negative overseer. Lastly, it was I the scribe combined with the fourth and final negative overseer. Lastly there was the last direct creation of the CREATOR: the saiyans, djinns and humans. They were the most superior and we all had to bow before them as ordered by our Creator. However the negative overseers refused and were casted down after the war. Oh yes, there was a funny situation which humored us and confused the strongest negative overseer. You see after the creation of the first negative overseer who by the way was equal in power to that of the second positive overseer and superior to all, had asked the creator what was that immense light and power; that was the light of the first creation, the first overseer and fourth chosen one. The creator had everything planed and knew what would happen but as He gave free will to all creation EXCEPT the positive overseers and I the scribe, he said that all will be revealed. This led to the confusion of HE WHO IS NOT TO BE NAMED. So when the first saiyan was created and all were to bow, he thought that the light was that of the saiyan; but he thought wrong. Any who, the second strongest overseer after the war landed on one sector of the multiverse and from him had come the Namekians. He is the overseer of rewards, gifts and good praise. He wielded a massive sword and spear enjoined together, along with a shield created from his seven wings. Then the third overseer who wielded a mace and worn armor resided in purgatory and Daemon to vanquish evil with his light; then went to Earth to guide humanity. The last of the overseers settled here on Konats and from him came you. His order to me was to guide his re-incarnate as he was weakened from the war. Tapion you are the fourth overseer, well his re-incarnate and have forgotten all. Now the first overseer had settled on Saiya to guide the first saiyan and then Hearn to punish demons. He wielded a scythe and worn a cloak, with bony armor inside and shield: the strongest of all materials. Go now as I teach Tapion of what he forgot, later to pause and lock his knowledge so he the overseer of space, time, music and praises to the creator as the first parchment is of psalms and can only be read by the first chosen one on Earth. This knowledge will be locked as Tapion has to face Hirudegarn and the Kashvars." With that Olibu and Zorn quickly found themselves transported to the two planets and along with the artifacts. They were to go to Veldock, to be later joined by Bardock.

**IN THE SOUTH SECTOR, WITH VELDOCK:**

"Oh my head, it aches as if hit by Frieza. Well I guess I have arrived at my destination. Hm! Looks like there was a battle in these parts and that power. It is like 1000 Blizzares or more!" the king of all saiyans said to himself and later to be found by his hosts as an immense light came and with it arrived Zorn and a mysterious person.

"Greetings, I am Guru the second brother of Katas and the second creation of the second strongest Overseer of all praise, gifts etcetera: Spiraga. Well it seems that more of our guests arrive and just on time." said Guru.

"Zorn! Looks like you have completed your task and I believe he was your aid?" the king asked glancing at Olibu and received a confirming nod. "Hm I guess we are in the midst of a war, but how many Millennia in the past, I wonder?" asked the king.

"Exactly 150 millennia in the past. This was the time right after the Multiverse wars. The second overseer himself is battling alongside Katas against the second strongest negative overseer: the overseer of ill will, despair, famine and plague and disasters; who is alongside Slug. We should wait as the war would be over almost."

The war did close down and Spiraga and Katas appeared. Spiraga was in his warrior form: a great dragonoid, taller than Olibu and Katas at almost 9ft and 11 inches tall, with a much more massive and define build. He had spikes protruding from his back and arms and knees. He was a fiery green color and had seven massive wings. He wielded a massive enjoined sword and spear, along with a scaly shield. "Well, well young ones. You have arrived. Ah if it isn't Arkoma himself. Lucky for you all, that time is under our command of sorts. Any who, I have to divide myself as my other half: the second strongest overseer has injured me greatly. Now my chosen one are that of the heirs of Katas and Guru, as Katas and guru will be frozen in time on a new Namek. Katas will have the knowledge of creating seven spheres which are from my wings. Guru will too have the ability. Now, my chosen one will appear many millennia later, from five hundred years prior your existence Veldock and Zorn. Furthermore he will reach his true potential five hundred and fifty five years later. Now my parchment can only be read by him or them. By the way: Veldock, Bardock and Zorn, you three will not forget anything and as you go on your combined journeys and as you complete them, time will not change; as in another timeline will not be created. But this original time will continue. Go now as Bardock is waiting with Blizzare. Olibu, you are a friend and the third overseer BUT you are to forget it as Tapion will too. When you go back to your time, nothing too will change but you will die, later to be freed of fake afterworld or in other words: otherworld governed by the forgetful dumbass Kais. NOW TO KATAS AND GURU I LEAVE MY ESSENCE AND KNOWLEDGE! FAREWELL."

The three saiyans found themselves on Blizzare's 60th planet alongside Blizzare himself. The told each other about their occurrences and tested out their powers as they got power boosts from their journeys. Zorn's scouter was repaired by the overseer and now had the capacity to read power levels up to 10 billion. The warriors prepared for their journey led by the scribe of Arcos: Arkoma.

POWERLEVELS:

SPIRAGA: 25-50 zillion (10000 times greater than a billion)

ARKOMA: 2.5 zillion

Katas: 100 billion (at his prime and peak of power, slowly to lose it as he is frozen in time)

Guru: 980 billion (the same as Katas)

Slug: 990 billion

Veldock: 250 million and not a super saiyan

Bardock: 150 million and a super saiyan

Zorn: 255 million and not a super saiyan.

Olibu: 25 zillion (later to be only equal to a super saiyan just for the dumbass kais to not notice his true self and mostly Yemma: the stupid ogre)

Tapion: 24.5 zillion (will only equal Frieza at 1 million when facing Hirudegarn)

Hirudegarn: 125 billion (as equal to a super saiyan 3 Goku?)

Elite Leviatheasts: 100 billion

Secondary Leviatheasts: 10 billion

Tertiary Leviatheasts: 1 billion

Elite Majus: 500 million

Secondary Majus: 50 million

Tertiary Majus: 5 million

Yujus: 500,000

Blizzare and his generals: the same as they went through no training or journey at all.

Vegeta: 13,000

Nappa: 5000

**A/N: Well guys, just as I promised chapter 4 on Thursday and later chapter 5 on this coming Sunday. Please READ AND REVIEW, REVIEW. If you have any questions, PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE IT AT THE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6:

**A/N:**** I am not the great Akira Toriyama and therefore I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z OR Dragon Ball GT. However I do own the following characters: Velgeta, Rhubarb, Blizzare, Artica, Akuna, Raiden, Icia, Treena, Yasai, Coulee, the overseers and **

**[**_**This is mental communication between saiyan pack mates and kin]**_

**{**_**This is mental communication between bonded mates}**_

'_**This is sarcastic speech'**_

"**This is normal speech"**

'**This is mental thought'**

**/This is speech of the overseers/**

**\This is flashback\**

**Now, I SAIYAN GOD VELGETA OR FORMERLY KNOWN AS AKIRA TORIYAMA 1980 present you with DB: L.O.S.E(Dragon Ball: Legacy Of the Saiyan Empire) and the start of the Dragon Ball Era from when Goku and Tarble are 12-13 yrs old.**

**Character Ages:**

**King Veldock Vegeta and Blizzare= 40 and 10 months (vegetasei destruction); 44 or 2044(if counting the 2000 year time journey), 52 years and eight months. (Start of db era)**

**Bardock and Cooler= 39 and 10 months; 1 year younger than the king and Blizzare respectively.**

**Zorn = 1 year younger than Bardock and 2 years younger than the king.**

**Frieza= 2 years younger than Zorn**

**Nappa= 33(at planet vegetasei's destruction), 44 (start of db era) **

**Zarbon= same age as Nappa but a few months older.**

**Recome= 10 years younger than Zarbon. 23 and 34**

**Burter = 5 years younger than Recome. 18 and 29**

**Jeice= 10 years younger than Burter. 8 and 19**

**Raditz= 6 and 17**

**Vegeta= 5 and 16**

**Turles, Tien, Launch, Yasai and Coulee= 4 and 15**

**Bulma and Yamcha= 3 and 14**

**Hercule, Krillen and Chichi= 1 and 11 **

**Tarble and Lettucia/Gure= eight months, 11 years and eight months.**

**Goku= just born and 11 years.**

**SAGA 2: Dragon Ball Era**

**CHAPTER 1- Earthly Saiyans and their first adventure.**

Bulma and Tarble had set out from West City after collecting two dragon balls to 435 Mountain Area to locate the four star dragon ball. As the car entered the region, the passengers saw a giant fish walking and hit the brakes, but had already crashed in to the fish.

"Tarble, was that a giant walking fish I just slammed or was it someone carrying it?" Bulma nervously asked her brother: Tarble.

"Hold on sis, let me go check, it will be fine." Tarble assured Bulma and went on to investigate. As he approached the fish, someone jumped in the air and bonked him with a wooden pole. Tarble was surprised by that one and grabbed the pole after the second hit. "Hey what did you do that for, stranger? We did not intend to hit you, it was an accident." Tarble calmly stated as he held on to the extended pole.

"Power-pole retract!", came a voice from above as the pole retracted and down came a boy wearing a blue gi and yellow baggy pants. "Sorry about that, but I thought that you wanted to steal my fish and I have never seen that machine before, my name is Goku and I have not met any other person rather than my adoptive grandpa. You must have come from far away, right?" Goku asked the bewildered and shocked looking stranger.

"Is your real and saiyan name Kakkarot? If so then I am your cousin: Tarble." Tarble asked after analyzing the boy twice.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise and glee as tears started pouring from his eyes. "Yes I am Kakkarot, grandfathers spoke the truth and after 12 years of waiting I have been reunited with my family." "After my adoptive grandfather was killed by a beast, I lost hope almost as I never heard from anyone after that; not even from grandfathers Velgeta and Rhubarb. However my wish has come true!" the boy cried more after receiving a hug from his cousin.

Tarble hugged his younger cousin and also wept for his cousin as he had no one to look out for him for three years, while he himself had a life of luxury. "Do not worry cousin, for we are finally reunited and we will wish back our race with the dragon balls. Hey Bulma, come here." Tarble voiced his plan to his cousin and called Bulma.

"Tarble, I heard everything and now I have two CUTE little brothers at my side. By the way Goku, do you know what a dragon ball is? Here, they look like this." Bulma stated with excitement and showed Goku the two dragon balls they had already collected. After having shown them, Bulma and Tarble followed Goku to where he said the dragon ball was.

As the group of three ventured in the little house, the orange sphere laid on the red pilliw started to glow. "Hey, why is my grandpa's ball glowing? Is it supposed to do that?" Goku though being broken from the curse, was still a bit naïve.

"Ah yes it is supposed to do that. Look, the two other dragon balls are glowing as well. You see the dragon balls react to one another when in close proximity. By the way kid, proximity means close distance or range. Now all we need to is find the remaining four balls. Well the next ball is 750 miles to the west. So as our car got smashed, let's use the air bike. Hey Tarble, Why don't you ride with Goku, okay?" asked Bulma.

The two took out their dino hoi poi capsules and popped out their vehicles after a puff of smoke. Goku was shocked yet again but he shrugged it off as he knew he would learn more about the technology. "Come on Kakkarot, let's move." Said Tarble as the three rode to their destination.

Along the way, Bulma stopped her bike as Tarble informed Goku about vehicles etcetera. "Hey guys I need to stop for a pit stop, okay? Be right back." Bulma said as she went to do her business.

"Uhm Tarble, where is the pit stop? has Bulma's bike run out of fuel? Plus why is there a salty smell of urine coming?" the ever naïve saiyan asked.

Tarble was blushing a bit as he answered. "You see cuz, what Bulma meant by pit stop was that she needed to use the lavatory. Okay." Tarble stated to clear Goku's confusion when they heard Bulma's scream of peril.

They both rushed at her aid to find that she was being harassed by a dinosaur. Tarble and Goku approached the dinosaur to find Bulma trapped in its claws. Bulma was screaming as the reptile flew away.

"Hey don't be a downer baby, I am looking for a happy meal." The dinosaur laughed as Bulma kept on hitting its claws.

Down, Tarble and Goku chased the dino on the two bikes whilst plotting. "Hey, Kakkarot how do we get Bulma free? We won't be able to reach her even at a full speed launch. Wait a minute, maybe u can jump ater I give you a boost and then use your pole to hit the reptile!" suggested Tarble.

"Okay Kakkarot, here you go," said Tarble as he launched his cousin to the air after having the bike sail through the air.

Goku then extended his power pole to hit the reptile and save Bulma as they continued the journey.

As they reached half the way, the three adventurers decided to have a break as Goku and Tarble got hungry. Goku suggested eating lizards and snakes, which grossed the hell out of Bulma. Therefore Bulma opened her jacket to reveal her capsule case. Then she took ou a house capsule and threw it at the ground. After a loud puff, came out a big capsule house. Tarble was pleased while Goku was anticipating for his meal. Inside, Tarble and Bulma showed Goku what television was and Bulma decided on having some fun. She turned the television and Goku believed that a man was trapped inside it. Bulma laughed while Tarble explained to Goku. Bulma wanted to cook but Tarble stated that they would not want a sick stomach so he cooked, as he learned how to from his adoptive mom. The smell of delicious savory foods spread in the air but, it was mixed with the stench of sweat and bad body odor. Bulma went near Goku as found out that the smell came from him.

"Goku how long has it been since you bathed?" Bulma asked and then saw the confused look on his face and then realized that he may not have known what a bath tub was. "Okay kid, let me rephrase it. How long has it been since you took a dive in the water and cleaned yourself?" She then appraised herself as she saw the confusion being replaced by concentration.

"Well it has been a day I think, plus there is no lake or river around here." answered Goku as a look of horror crossed Bulma's face.

"Oh no, I guess I have to show you how to take a bath in the bath tub, huh? Well kid this will only be the first time, so follow me and do not undress near me." Bulma stated.

Goku began to strip in another room as Bulma prepared the tub. Goku came to the tub wearing a towel and asked "Um Bulma, is it not nice to undress in front of people? Grandpa Gohan used to have me undress in front of me and rubbed my back." Goku asked confused.

"Well kid, your gramps was a man and I am a girl. Plus it is improper to undress in front of a lady, okay? Now use the soap to lather your body while I shampoo your hair." Bulma ordered, as Goku did what he was told to do so. After a while, Tarble finished preparing a meal for two saiyans and one human. Just then Bulma was getting ready for her bath, when Goku barged in to help his older sister as she helped him.

"Goku get out! I am almost a full grown woman and you should not barge in while I am bathing" Shrieked Bulma and began to throw things at Goku.

Tarble then heard Bulma's shriek and went to find out about the commotion and to call them for their meal. He entered the bathroom to be hit on the head with a two bottles of shampoo and be charged by his cousin.

"Ah! Bulma, why are you throwing things at me? I was only trying to help you take a bath just as you helped me. What is the problem?" asked Goku as he almost hit Tarble while fleeing from Bulma's assault as did Tarble.

"I told you, that I am a girl and it is improper to disturb a girl when she is nude, now beat it!" exclaimed Bulma as her brothers ran to shelter and started eating their meals.

The night passed and Bulma slept on a separate bed while Goku and Tarble slept on a twin bed. However Goku was confused. His personality and character may have been kind-hearted, loyal, honorable and noble, BUT he was still very naïve. He wondered why could not the three sleep together; he wanted to ask Tarble but he was already asleep. Goku decided it may have been for the space.

As dawn came, Goku awoke ten minutes earlier than Tarble at 4:45 Am. He went to see Bulma sleeping and snoring. He checked the space and saw it was plenty for them to sleep together. Goku rested his head on Bulma and felt something missing. He _'tapped'_ Bulma's sleeping wear to find nothing. He screamed out in horror. This awoke Tarble and then Bulma.

"Ah! Bulma your balls are missing." Goku shouted in alarm and fright. Tarble looked at the table and saw the pouch filled with three dragon balls; he wondered about what balls, was his cousin speaking off and then realized in embarrassment.

Bulma found the dragon balls still in their place when Tarble answered her. "Um Bulma, I think he was talking about testicles." Tarble saw the confusion and then anger in Bulma's eyes as she destroyed Goku's hearing by screaming at him. Tarble then went on to describe and explain Goku about the anatomy of boys and girls, plus about the birds and the bees of what he knew. Goku was confused but then realized his mistake and apologized to Bulma. Bulma got ready, well actually was talking her sweet time to do so. Therefore Tarble and Goku went to lift boulders outside.

Outside when Goku was lifting his fifth _'boulder'_, it turned out to be a talking sea turtle; ironically named Turtle.

Bulma and Tarble came to investigate the situation. It was odd for a turtle to be living one hundred mile away from the sea, so Bulma asked him. "Say, what are you doing all this far way?"

"You see, to make a very long story short I am lost. I have tried to find my way back for one year. If you do not mind me asking, but do you have any salt water?"

"Hey do not worry; we will fix you right up." Bulma said as she went to fetch the water. "Here a fresh batch of 87." Bulma was then proved wrong as the tortoise shook his head.

"I know my water and it is an 86," Turtle corrected Bulma.

"Yep, the tortoise sure knows his water Bulma. It is an 86." Tarble supported but did not say anything else as he was shot an angry glare from Bulma.

'Hey, why do not I carry you to the sea?" asked Goku, as he was supported by Tarble.

"Not a bad idea bro and we could have a good conditioning workout by carrying him all the way. You do fifty miles and then I will carry him for the next fifty miles. Okay? Plus I think he should weigh two hundred- two fifty pounds." Tarble stated.

"Well that would be a nice idea, but I weigh about six hundred and sixty pounds. I am about nine hundred and eighty seven years old." Tarble was shocked, so were Goku and Bulma.

As the boys were going to take turns in carrying the turtle, Bulma stopped them and said that it would slow them down; however a look from her younger brothers' puppy dog eyes made her retract her opinion.

Goku and Tarble took turns in carrying Turtle twenty five miles each while Bulma rode on her bike. As they were continuing, a beast jumped from his hiding place wielding a sword.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three brats and my supper. Tell you what brats, leave the turtle with me and you can go back to your paths. I am feeling very generous today so decide quickly," the beast said as Turtle and Bulma were scared.

Goku was about to speak up when Tarble with his great speed grabbed hold of the sword and flipped the beast over. Tarble later grabbed the large sword and aimed it threateningly at the beast. "Hey, why don't you beat it or else my cousin and I will have YOU for supper. What do you say to bear meat roast, Kakkarot?" Tarble asked as Goku had a hungry look on his face and shook his head. The beat was surprised by the kid's strength and speed. He was also nerved by the thought of himself being food. The bear high tailed it out of there and the adventurers laughed merrily and continued their journey. Tarble now too had a weapon of his own, just like Goku; but a sword.

After carrying Turtle for a hundred miles and fifty miles of each saiyan, they stopped and started to say their goodbyes, when they were stopped by Turtle.

"Hold on guys. I cannot let you guys leave without anything to show for my gratification. Wait just here while I bring my master to give you all your rewards." Turtle said as he swam across the sea to his master's island.

After waiting for forty-five minutes, the heroes saw a man riding on Turtle's back as they reached ashore. Turtle's master was very old and had a white beard, was bald, wore sun-glasses and wielded a staff. "Well hello there. Are you the ones who returned my turtle to sea? If so then please come with me to my island to retrieve your rewards." The old man stated.

"Maybe we should fly there. I have an air jet that can accommodate all of us". Bulma suggested as she pulled out her capsule kit and threw the air jet capsule and with a puff presented the vehicle. All of them rode the vehicle to Roshi's Island.

"Well Turtle, who from the three of them had helped you?" asked Roshi.

"Well master, the boys carried me fifty miles each and the girl gave me sea water, including the directions. Oh and Tarble saved us from a sword wielding beast." Answered Turtle as his master was in deep thought,

"Well, I do not have much to give all three of you as my magic carpet is with the dry cleaners. However I may be able to give a magical cloud that you can ride if you deserve to do so, while being pure of heart. Flying Nimbus!" called out Roshi.

"Wait, so you have a flying carpet at the dry cleaners and a magical cloud? I do not believe it." Bulma stated as a scooter like noise was heard and down came the nimbus cloud of Roshi.

Bulma was flabbergasted as Roshi spoke. "How about now missy, do you still not believe it? Since you are the oldest, why do not you go for the first try," Roshi stated.

As Bulma climbed up the cloud, she fell on her butt as Tarble and Goku snickered. Before going to endure Bulma's rants, Goku jumped on the cloud followed by Tarble as both of them were able to ride the cloud. Roshi saw great potential in the two boys and was sad as he did not have anything else to give; when an idea popped in his head. "Hey you boys seem to be strong and eager to learn martial arts. I am the world famous Turtle Hermit Master Roshi, how about one of you train under me as my student?" Roshi offered.

Tarble and Goku looked at each other when Tarble jumped down from Nimbus and said: "Well, seeing that Kakkarot already knows how to use his power pole and was the first to help Turtle and as well as land on Nimbus, we both should receive your training, Master." Tarble replied as he saw confusion and happiness in the Hermit's eyes.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that your cousin wielded a power pole; as in my student Gohan's power pole?" Roshi asked as he received nods at the name of the first power pole wielder. The kids then explained to Roshi that Tarble and Goku or Kakkarot, were saiyans: beings from planet Vegetasei, to train and live on earth and prepare to avenge their fallen race. Tarble also told about Gohan's death and sadly he had to tell Goku, that he in his Oozaru form trampled Gohan. Goku was crying and repeatedly saying sorry to his dead adoptive grandpa. He was then comforted by Tarble who told that he did not have any control so it was not his fault.

After Goku calmed down, Bulma was asking for her gift as well. "Hey! What about me? I gave Turtle fresh sea water. I deserve one gift as well!" Bulma stated as she saw Roshi's dragon ball necklace. "So can I have that sphere attached to your necklace?" asked Bulma.

"Well since at first you were the one to deny Turtle help, and only considered it after being requested by your brothers I have to say that you should do something for me as well. For instance a peek at your underwear!" the old perverted Roshi stated his demand.

Tarble and Goku were riding happily on Nimbus, when their acute saiyan hearing heard Roshi's demand. They knew that Bulma in fact was not wearing the mentioned article of clothing; she was not wearing anything under her dress. However Bulma was oblivious to that as she pulled up her dress to show Roshi. The boys were flying fast to warn Bulma.

"Ah! Oh my heavens. You made an old man's day." Roshi thanked after he stopped his nose bleeding at the bottomless body of the fifteen year old Bulma.

"So it is my now, right? Finally! Four dragon balls found then three more to go, for a wish!" Bulma exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait, it is called a dragon's what? Plus it grants wishes? Hey I did not say you could have it." Roshi stated as Goku and Tarble landed to find that Bulma had the dragon ball.

"Wait, Bulma! Do not pull up your dress. We advise you NOT to do that!" exclaimed both Tarble and Goku.

"Hush you two. Can't you see that I am doing this to get the dragon ball!" exclaimed Bulma as she lifted her dress three more times repeatedly making Roshi nose bleed thrice; while Tarble and Goku hid and closed their eyes. Roshi handed her the dragon ball and the boys tried to reveal to Bulma that she was not wearing any underwear. However Bulma could not hear them because of the motor and being far away.

When the three reached their capsule house, Bulma found her panties on the floor and she realized that she was not wearing them. So she screamed in horror. Tarble and Goku the reason behind Bulma's screams and Goku bowed his head in shame, while having his tail between his legs like a scolded puppy.

Now in the morning, Tarble and Goku flew on the nimbus cloud as Bulma drove her bike. She was livid about yesterday's fiasco and had not forgiven Goku yet. They were on their way to find the fifth dragon ball, which by the radar was not that far. Our heroes found themselves in a deserted town after their four dragon ball glowed to show that another ball was close.

"Let's see what the radar says. yep! The dragon ball is somewhere here alright. Hm, something is weird, everything is just too quiet. Maybe this town has been deserted or something." Bulma stated.

"No, people are here. I can feel it." Goku challenged using his sixth sense.

"Are you sure Goku? It seems like an old ghost town to me." Bulma stated.

"Yeah I am positive!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma and Goku continued asking and answering each other, while they searched the town for people. Tarble hated being ignored. So he took out his scouter and scanned the place. "Hold on guys, let me check with my scouter." Tarble said as he scanned the area.

"Um Tarble, what are you wearing on your right eye? Is it a saiyan device?" Goku asked his cousin.

As Tarble finished scanning the area, he replied. "Yes Kakkarot, it is a saiyan device. This device is called a scouter and it can detect life forces and tell what level of power a person or group of people have. And it seems there are about twenty to thirty people here; all with power levels ranging from 1-7." Tarble answered.

The three decided to head off to first house, being that of Sherman Priest. As Goku opened the door by punching through, his head was hit by an axe; the axe was broken instantly as it hit Goku's head. Goku screamed in pain and got in to a fighting stance.

"Oh please forgive me mister Oolong, I was foolish to try and attack you; but I rather die than lose my daughter. I will do anything." Mr. Sherman begged Goku thinking he was Oolong.

"Hey I think you got me mixed up with someone. My name is not Oolong. I am Goku." Goku answered the man and eased him a little. His daughter, Pochawontha confirmed that the boy was not Oolong. Outside the villagers gathered and told our three heroes about Oolong.

Sherman Priest asked the three why they were here and Bulma answered him. "Well you see, we are here to collect these orange spheres. We need seven of them and this will be our fifth. So have you seen anything like it," Bulma asked.

Sherman Priest admired the orange ball but sadly said he did not see anythinh like it and nor did the other villagers. Then an old woman came up and showed them her dragon ball. "I have a matching one, this sphere have been for generations in my family. I am sorru but I cannot give it to you children." The old woman answered.

"Hey, if we stop this Oolong character, then will you give us the ball. You see Goku and Tarble are very strong and I am the brains of the outfit. We can easily help with your problem." Bulma sated proudly before she heard Tarble cough. "Oh I am sorry. You see, Goku is the brawn and I am the brains; however Tarble has both the brawn and the brains." Is it not little bro." Bulma cooed at Tarble and much to Tarble's embarrassment and Goku's laughter.

As the old woman agreed, the three formed a plan. Bulma decided to have Tarble be a decoy Pochawontha to lure Oolong, as Goku always was grouchy about it. However, Tarble insisted on Goku to be the decoy and said he himself as other plans. The villagers screamed of Oolong's arrival as they hid in their houses and as Goku got into position, as well as Tarble.

A huge red demon, who was wearing a wedding suit, arrived, with flowers. Tarble took out his scouter and saw that the shape shifter had only a power level of ten. Tarble smirked knowing that both he and his cousin were MUCH stronger than the idiot. He personally had a power level of 2500, which was close to first classes as according to the saiyan rank sheet in his scouter. However, he would find out about Kakkarot later. As he saw the _'demon'_ approach, he pulled his giant blade and threw it at the horn of the shape shifter.

This act frightened the shape shifter, but also calmed down to not let everyone know about his true self. "Hey who was that? So you got a fighter on your side to defend you against me, is it? Well, let us see who has the balls!" The shifter exclaimed hoping no one to call on his challenge.

Tarble saw through the act and smirked. He then appeared in front of the beast and shocked him. Oolong was flabbergasted and looked at the time. He seemed worrisome and only Tarble saw it. Oolong shape shifted in to a giant bull and raced through the village to the gate.

'Hm, maybe his shape has a time limit. Well I have an idea to see his true self.' Tarble thought as he aimed his sword and threw it upwards. The sword flew faster than Oolong and landed directly in front of him; if Oolong had not stopped, he would have been split beef. A few seconds of shock later, Oolong transformed back in to his original form: a pig. All the village folk were shocked and praised Tarble's wit. Goku clapped the most.

After Goku tied Oolong and held him, Bulma had the guts to approach him. "So what do you have to say for yourself porky?"

"An apology would be nice," suggested Goku.

"Alright I am sorry," answered Oolong.

"Now, where is my granddaughter and the rest of the girls?" questioned the old woman with the dragon ball.

Oolong led all the people his palace and the girls were retrieved from their spoilt lives of luxury. Later the old woman handed Bulma, Tarble and Goku the dragon ball.

With two more dragon ball left to find, our heroes journeys to new places and to be precise, sailed to places on their boat as they were joined by the perverted shape-shifting pig, Oolong. After a while, Oolong asked where they were going and Bulma replied, to Fire Mountain.

"What! You must be joking, Fire Mountain is no place to go as it is always engulfed with flames and home to the terrible Ox King. I heard that he is the strongest man in the world and that he is ten feet tall and weigh five hundred pounds. I even heard that he carries a huge battle axe and he know how to use it. He has been terrorizing the country side and the only way to fight him is to RUN. If the Ox King catches you, then you will great a really close shave." Oolong explained as he implied his neck being sliced, to denote what he meant by a really close shave.

Oolong then made an escape, as he turned in to a fish. Goku and Tarble were about to go look for him when Bulma took out a fishing pole and attached her panties to the hook. This confused the boys. "Uhm, Bulma what are you going to do with that?" asked both Goku and Tarble.

"Well boys, to catch a fish you need to have the right bait and for oolong, it is women's underwear." Bulma explained as she threw the line and under wear, and after a while Oolong was pulled up and grabbed by Goku. Then as a means of security, Bulma fed Oolong a pill which makes the eater have loose motion when hearing PIGGY, PIGGY. Suddenly, the boat ran out of fuel and Oolong had to turn in to a paddle. As the heroes went ashore, Bulma searched for more capsules to find them all missing. Goku went for a piss, Tarble tried to comfort Bulma as Oolong made a dash for it again. However, he did not went far as Bulma and Tarble shouted PIGGY, PIGGY and Oolong was found irritated while carrying toilet paper.

As the heroes journeyed across Diablo Desert on foot, watchful eyes watched them from afar. The on-lookers were spying from inside their hideout. It was flying and talking blue cat, along with her master Yamcha- the Desert Bandit. "Hey! Yamcha, Yamcha, jackpot!" the blue cat spoke in excitement to Yamcha.

"Well it's about time. We had quite a dry spill after we hijacked that caravan. Haven't we Puar?" Yamcha asked his blue feline friend, who was called Puar.

"Yes Yamcha, but it doesn't matter. Can you see them Yamcha? Can you see them?" The furry Puar asked in excitement.

"Only three, no problem!" stated Yamcha as they rode off for their victims.

Back with our heroes, the boys were hungry and especially Tarble and Goku; being saiyans, their hunger were killing them. "Oh I am going to find some food you two. Hey Oolong, do you eat bacon?" asked Goku. He got screamed at by Oolong, as being accused of being a cannibal.

As they were talking, Yamcha and Puar landed from their vehicle. "Greetings, I am Yamcha the master of these lands, which you trespass. Hand over any dino caps and money that you have. I will let you leave peacefully. If not, then prepare to face my wrath." threatened Yamcha.

Tarble took out his scouter and had analyzed Yamcha's power level. After reading it, Tarble laughed for all he was worth. "You are really weak. If you do not believe me, then have your friend check your power level and then mine. Come on do it, here." Tarble stated proudly BUT not cockily. He then threw the scouter to Yamcha.

Yamcha caught the scouter and inspected it. "Hm, a device that reads and detects power levels. Well Puar, you heard the brat. First analyze my power level and then his." Puar did so as Yamcha requested. Puar then had the shock of her life when she saw Yamcha at 40 and Tarble at 2250.

"Uhm Yamcha? Maybe you should take a look at the numbers. It states you at 40, while the kid at 2250." Yamcha was shocked and then checked it as well and was horrified. However, he did not believe the reading and attacked Tarble with his raging wolf fang fist. Tarble after being handed back his scouter again read Yamcha's power level to see it at 60. HE smirked and as Yamcha was going for the kill and causing a small earthquake, Tarble seeing all his movements slapped him silly and knocked him out with only one strike. Yamcha was than scared, he got up in agony.

"Well, power does not always matter when you lack skill. I have noticed you use a sword. Well, so do I. Let's check who has more skill." Tarble and Yamcha were neck and neck when it came to their swordsman ship. However, one final clash of blades shattered both Tarble and Yamcha's swords. Yamcha took this moment to flee. All the commotion had awoke Bulma, and as Yamcha was fleeing. Their eyes saw each other. Yamcha froze, while Bulma had a dreamy look in her eyes. She complimented Yamcha on how he was a hunk, while Puar had to drive back to their hideout with the frozen Yamcha. This was annoying Tarble as he thought about how Bulma would react to Vegeta.

Oolong had a trailer capsule and they used it. A meal was cooked by Oolong and Tarble as the heroes ate. Oolong asked Goku why they were here and he was answered by both Goku and Tarble about the saiyans, the dragon balls and their wish. This however grated Bulma's nerves as she did not want Oolong to know. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar had closed in on our heroes. Oolong had a plot to make his comrades fall asleep as he slipped a sleeping pill; which was able to knock out 10 elephants, to Goku, while Tarble was sleeping on the floor under Bulma's bed. Bulma was asleep after her shower and Oolong went to see her naked. However his plans were foiled by Puar as she transformed in to Goku and fooled Oolong in to believing she was Goku. Tarble awoke and silently noted Oolong and guessed his plan.

As Puar in the form of Goku went to ask Bulma to show her something; as they believed Tarble was out. Oolong covered Bulma and changed in to her. While Puar and Oolong in the forms of Goku and Bulma respectively walked outside, Tarble decided to hide behind the curtains as he saw Yamcha approach. He knew Yamcha had heard about the dragon balls and saw him touch Bulma. He realized that it was all a plan, that Puar had transformed in to Goku to lure Bulma oust side as Yamcha had a phobia of girls. Furthermore, they believed Tarble was outside, walking. Tarble saw Yamcha believe Bulma's boobs were the dragon balls and going to pull the covers off. He contemplated on what to do. On one hand the fool would have a shock of his life seeing Bulma nude, he too would have to see his adoptive big sister nude as well. Then on the other side Bulma was his pack mate and sister. He decided on scaring Yamcha another way.

As Yamcha was about to pull the covers off, Tarble went behind him and sinisterly stated: "Hey WEAKLING!" this frightened Yamcha and made him jump in the air with a shout. This got the attentions of Puar and Oolong as they realized their own treacheries. Yamcha and Puar dashed for it as Tarble went back to sleep and Oolong stayed guard. In the next morning, our heroes drove to Fire Mountain but were again stopped by Yamcha with a rocket launcher. Yamcha shot their vehicle and it crashed. Luckily no one was hurt, but our heroes now had to journey again on foot. Yamcha and Puar decided to install a homing device on of their vehicles and give it to the foursome.

Along the way, our heroes encountered a magical rabbit, who could turn people in to carrots with a single touch. However, it was avoided as Tarble and Goku dealt with him and his lackeys. Well Goku had sent them to the moon with his power pole. With a full tank of fuel, our heroes had arrived on Fire Mountain. There they met with the Ox King and Tarble denoted his power at 75. Tarble then knew why Yamcha had not approached them while he was hiding. Tarble easily made peace with Ox king by stating their business and offered to be of any help necessary. The king was pleased with Tarble's diplomatic ways but sadly stated about the fire and his daughter. Goku was sent to fetch Chichi and Master Roshi, while the others conversed. Master Roshi was brought and he used his full powered Kamehameha technique in his most powerful form. Tarble was shocked by it and analyzed the master's full power at 2700. Sadly the attack destroyed the mountain along with the fire. Later the Ox King rewarded our heroes with the dragon ball and a car.

Now it was time for our heroes to collect the last dragon ball. It was at the hand of Emperor Pilaf, who had sent his lackeys: Mai and Shu to follow the foursome from Master Roshi's island. Pilaf's crew was able to grab the six dragon balls and flee to their base. After short struggles, our heroes found themselves in a prison, while Pilaf summoned Shenron: THE ETERNAL DRAGON AND unbeknownst to all, THE HALF OF THE SECOND OVERSEER. Shenron was called via the dragon balls, s the balls were the means of a communication line.

"Speak your wish and it shall be granted." Shenron stated as Pilaf pissed himself. Goku had used the Kamehameha technique to flee from their prison. Puar and Oolong had transformed into cage to lock Pilaf, Mai and Shu. Then Tarble went to ask Shenron.

"Eternal Dragon, Please bring back the Saiyans and Planet Vegetasei from extinction, and if it is too much then bring Kakkarot's and my family to be reunited with us. That includes our parents and uncles from the dead and our brothers from the clutches of Frieza." Tarble elaborated his wish. The dragon thought and then spoke.

"This wish cannot currently be granted, as your family mainly your uncles and brothers are on their respective journeys. It is necessary for them to finish. However, I can bring back your mothers, aunts, sisters and friends. Plus I can send you brothers: Raditz, Vegeta and Turles a message to get here when they done what they need. But do know, that the dragon balls will be inactive when this will be fulfilled. So shall I grant it book the other wish?" Shenron asked as he was answered yes. After a sometime Rosicheena, Sharrato, Caulita and Zuccina were alive. Furthermore, Coulee, Yasai and Lettucia/Gure were brought back.

,

A/N: Full story, excluding author notes = 6450.

So guys, how was it? I am guessing none of you thought of this twist. So what to do with the new revive saiyanesses. Well you give me ideas on what to do. Plus I have decided to do weekly updates on Mondays and after the next chapter at 6500 words, I will revert back to 5000 words each chapter. And guys REVIEW! REVIEW! AND PM


End file.
